


DC Universe NatePat AU

by ChamiKhan18



Category: (or DC), Detective Comics - Fandom, Game Theory - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, Natepat - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: BTW, F/F, F/M, LET'S GO MOTHER HUGGERS!!!!!!!, M/M, SO, Who, and i'm so excited to do this, gave me permission to do this, it's great, okay, so this takes place in the same universe as the natepat dumbmeta!au by yoonoohs, so you won't kill me and they can get the recognition they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiKhan18/pseuds/ChamiKhan18
Summary: Matthew Patrick is known to some as 'The Theorist.' To Nathan Sharp, he is known as 'lover,' and 'MatPat' when Nate feels like teasing him. After a year of being together, the two have finally moved into a house in Gotham City. But, what adventures await them as they try to make a life for themselves there while juggling their alter egos?THIS IS BASED ON THREE AMAZING ONE-SHOTS BY YOONOOHS AND IS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE!!!! PLEASE GO READ THEM, THEY ARE AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Chicken Noodle Soup Is Not Always Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonoohs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Times Natemare Met The Theorist And One Time He Met Matthew Patrick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706647) by [yoonoohs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs). 
  * Inspired by [Help, I'm Floating and I Can't Get Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743502) by [yoonoohs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs). 
  * Inspired by [In Which Matthew Just Wants To (Pokemon) Go To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843378) by [yoonoohs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs). 



> Well, how de do? It's me again, and this time I'm back with (you guessed it) another NatePat story!!! Yay!!! I'm so pumped for this one because I have read the three one shots that yoonoohs has written, and I asked if there was going to be anymore. They said no, but then they GAVE ME PERMISSION AND ALL RIGHTS TO THE STORY AND NOW I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!! Please read yoonooh's first, second, and third one shots before reading this one. They are essential to the story, and it will be difficult to understand this if you do not read them first. 
> 
> edit: I have figured out how to put the work links in here and have done so. Again, please check them out, and happy reading! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew and Nate get into more than they bargained for.

WARNING. THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE DC UNIVERSE, AND AS DEADPOOL HAS POINTED OUT MANY TIMES, DC GETS DARK. READER BE WARNED.

Also, never let it be said that I don't do my homework. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, all of the information between the *s is factually correct.

Nate groaned and banged his head on the counter. Hearing the noise, Matt rounded the corner and sat down next to Nate in his matter-of-fact way. “Doing okay?” Matt asked. 

Nate shook his head wearily. “I just can’t come up with the inspiration for my next song… want to go on patrol?”

Matt beamed. “I’d thought you’d never ask.”

As per tradition and as a cautionary measure, they split up into different allyways and changed into their costumes. Nate was on his motorcycle, zooming through the streets while Matt leaped from rooftop to rooftop. (Despite all nerdy appearances, Matt is actually very fit, and Nate begins to get flustered just seeing Matt without his shirt on. It makes Matt laugh, but then Nate gets a mischievous gleam in his eyes and takes his shirt off. That normally turns Matt into an embarrassed mess.) 

Matt laughed when the Bat-Light lit up, making it so Nate could hear him through telepathy. “Dark and brooding my foot. Shall we go see what the Commissioner needs help with now?”

Nate joined him in laughter. “Yeah. We’ve got nothing else going on.”

With that, the two sped off in an unspoken, automatic race to get there first. Nate used his Theorist patented grappling hook and shot up to the top of the building, subtly being helped by Matt’s incredible telekinesis. They arrived at the same time, much to a perplexed Commissioner. “...where’s Batman?” He asked.

Matt sighed. “He’s busy tonight.”

The Commissioner’s eyes went wide. “You know his secret identity?” Nate was shocked as well. Matt had never thought to tell him this little nugget. 

Matt shrugged modestly. “It’s not that hard. You just have to look through the supposed facts the very government you work for feeds you.”

The Commissioner blinked, then rolled his eyes. “Well, we’ve got a situation at Arkham. An inmate has broken out.”

Matt hummed in thought. “Scarecrow, is it?”

Jim’s eyes grew again. “How?..”

“You look more scared than you normally are. You weren’t one of his bullies, were you? No… you’re too old, and your daughter too young. Hmm. Well, it will be resolved. Natemare, you did secure your motorcycle, yes?”

Nate shrugged. “It secures itself.” Suddenly there was a loud sizzling noise, and a scream. 

“I was just about to say someone was trying to steal it,” Matt stated. “We’ll need it.”

With that, Matt jumped off the building. Nate looked at the Commissioner, shrugged apologetically, and jumped off after Matt. Matt caught him easily before they reached the ground and with a little flutter of his trenchcoat, Matt landed smoothly. Nate pushed himself out of the bridal position that Matt was holding him and hopped onto his motorcycle. “Hey cutie,” Nate flirted. “Need a ride?”

Matt huffed, a blush forming. “Natemare, we’ll reveal things I don’t want the government to know.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “I’m going to flirt with my boyfriend, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Come on, let’s go to Arkham.” Nate was quiet for a moment, before lightly tracing the handlebar of his motorcycle and whispering, “I hoped I’d never have to see that horrid place again.”

Matt placed a telepathic hand on Nate’s shoulder, not wanting him to get hurt if anyone knew that they were together. “Well,” Matt projected to him. “I don’t know if it’ll be of much comfort, but I’ll be with you the entire time. No one will hurt you on my watch.”

“And no one will hurt you on my watch,” Nate declared. Matt smiled under his mask, a warm blush dancing across his cheeks. Nate sat on the motorcycle and patted the seat behind him. Matt shrugged and sat down, wrapping his arms around Nate’s torso. Nate started the engine, and they were off. 

“So, wait” Matt began telepathically. “You don’t wear a helmet ever?”

Nate shrugged. “Yeah. I’ve never been hurt before.”

*“But you could get hurt! The third leading number of deaths in the United States is accidents! More specifically, car accidents!”

Nate pursed his lips as he took a left. “So, what’s the first and second cause?”

“Heart disease and cancer.”

“And the fourth?”

“Chronic lower respiratory diseases.” 

“Huh. do you just memorize these occasionally?”

“It’s important to me!”

“Why?”

“I want to know how far up suicide is on that list.”

“Oh. So… how far up is it?”

“Tenth.”*

“...oh. Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Matt smiled, a determined, playful gleam in his eye. “I know.”

Nate gasped. “No! I will not be Leia in this relationship! I’m the rogue-ish one! You’re the smart, logical one!”

Matt laughed. “I know. You’re cute when you’re angry.”

Nate grumbled just for the sake of grumbling and pulled the bike to a stop. Matt and Nate hopped off and faced the Asylum, a growing sense of dread coming over the both of them. Matt shook it off and asked, “You have a gask in your supplies, yes?”

“A gask?”

“Gas mask.”

“Ah, yes. Yes I do.”

“Good. Otherwise we would both be facing our worst fears.”

Matt broke into a run towards the building with Nate close behind. Matt flung the doors open with his powers, making Nate cough, “Show off.”

“Hmm?” Matt asked.

Nate looked around innocently. “I didn’t say anything. Did you hear something? I didn’t hear anything. I told you your powers would make you go insane.”  
Matt sighed and faced the one security guard still awake. All the others were slumped against the wall, snoring lightly. “Batman’s unavailable. We’re his replacements for tonight,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

The guard nodded and began to lead them through the building. “I just got here,” she explained. “He hasn’t made it out of Arkham, thank goodness, but all the other guards and police are asleep. I just barely arrived for the beginning of my shift, so I haven’t been affected.” 

The three of them ignored the jeers of the inmates in their cells as they walked past until they got to the old, crumbling remains of the back of the Asylum. The guard eyed Nate suspiciously. “Have I seen you somewhere before?” She asked. Nate was about to reply, but Matt beat him to the punch. “Ah. I see the government has been planting images in the mind of the innocent once more. While there are a numerous amount of villains in here, the true villains remain free.”

The guard blinked in confusion, but shrugged and led them to the Scarecrow’s broken cell. Matt stepped forward to investigate, but a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he braced himself against the wall. “Matt!” Nate exclaimed in concern.

“Fascinating,” Matt muttered in pain. “He seems to have released a psychic repellent, and- agh!”

The guard gasped and whirled around to face Nate. “That’s where I know you from! You were an inmate here!” The guard snatched her taser and trained it at Nate’s chest, but Matt suddenly grabbed her temples. 

“Whoa… how are you doing that?” The guard asked, astonished. Matt shook his head. 

“It would be too difficult to explain. I myself don’t understand it fully. Just watch, and think. Even when he was committing petty crimes, he never hurt anyone, not on purpose. He’s changed.”

The guard relaxed, and Matt let go of her, stumbling. Nate caught him, now very concerned. “Theorist. What’s going on?”

Matt shook his head. “I think I need to get out of here. It’s draining my psychic energy. Natemare, let’s-” Matt was cut off as he doubled over, groaning in even more pain. 

“Astonishing,” a whispery voice said, echoing through the space. “It’s working even better than I anticipated.”

“What did you do?!” Nate demanded. 

“More than you’ll ever know. Your friend on the other hand, probably knows exactly what is going on.”

“No,” Matt muttered. “Jon, it’s going to be okay. You don’t have to do this, Jon.”

“YES I DO!” The voice bellowed. “They tormented me! They tormented us!” 

Matt yelled and clutched his head, his hat falling off. Nate carefully laid him down on the ground, and put his hat back on. Nate looked at the guard. “Take care of him.”

The guard nodded and knelt at Matt’s side. “Where are you?!” Nate demanded. “And what did you do to all of the other guards and police?!” 

“One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for a girl, four for a boy. Five for silver, six for gold. Seven for a secret, never to be told. Eight for a wish, nine for a kiss. Ten for a bird, you must not miss.” 

“Here’s a bird you can’t miss!” A loud voice yelled. There was a loud crack, and a cry of pain. Matt screamed in agony, and Nate began to tune every other noise out. Nate smiled sharply as he locked in on the location. Knowing where to go now, Nate fired his grappling hook at the lower level and swung down, following the noise. Nate ran into one of the old cells to find Black Canary perched (ha ha ha) over a knocked over Scarecrow. Clutched in his hand was a remote, and Nate looked at it before meeting Black Canary’s gaze. Nate looked back at the remote again, then at her, and at the same time, Black Canary leapt onto him and Nate dove for the remote. Nate managed to rip it out of Scarecrow’s grasp before Black Canary had grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, lifting him off the ground. 

“Natemare,” she snarled. “I should have known you’d finally team up with a freak like him!”

Nate ignored her and desperately fiddled with the remote until he felt a wave of relief wash over him as Matt’s pain was stopped. “What is this?!” Canary demanded, wrenching the remote from Nate. 

“It’s a remote, or at least that’s what I think it is,” Nate answered honestly. Canary looked at him carefully, then dropped it on the ground before crushing it under the heel of his boot. Nate exhaled in relief, then steeled himself as Canary turned her attention back to him. 

“You might want to make sure you don’t let him get ahold of his fear gas.” Canary blinked and looked at Scarecrow, who was grabbing something from inside his costume. Before either of them could react, the Scarecrow smiled devilishly and threw the gas caplets down on the floor before he bolted. Quickly, Nate tore his shirt off and shoved it at Black Canary who quickly placed it over her mouth. The two of them bolted away from the gas and Nate whipped out his grappling hook and fired it at the level Matt was on. Matt was slowly pushing himself to his feet, but it wasn’t fast enough. Nate grabbed his shirt away from Black Canary before ripping it in half and handing half to the guard who held up a Batman-esque gas mask before placing it over her mouth. 

Nate grumbled a little, peeved he ruined his shirt, before handing half back to Black Canary who placed it over her mouth. Nate easily scooped up Matt and threw him over his shoulder, knowing he’d need his other hand. Nate swooped down to ground level and ran with Black Canary, who was carrying the security guard bridal style. They made it back to the main jail cell where the guard jumped down and slammed a button, closing a large metal door just as the gas was about to come over them. Canary and the security guard sighed in relief and Nate carefully rearranged Matt so he was carrying him bridal style.

Before Nate could relax with Matt in his arms, he looked up to see Black Canary aiming a gun at his head. Nate blanched from under his mask, and waited expectantly.

“Set The Theorist down before I fire,” she ordered. Matt groaned softly, making Canary demand, “What did you do to him?!”

Nate opened his mouth to answer, but to his surprise, the security guard answered for him. “He didn’t do anything to him. Scarecrow did. Natemare is a good guy now. Think. Even before, did he ever hurt anyone on purpose during his heists?”

Black Canary glared and opened her mouth to answer, but, unsurprisingly, she couldn’t deny it. And yet, “No! You’re under his spell, aren’t you?! Natemare, set down The Theorist, or I will fire.”

Nate did it, slowly and carefully setting down Matt who groaned softly again. “Is he okay?” Nate asked the guard.

“He doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore, but it’s hard to tell with the mask. Theorist? Theorist, can you hear me?” The security guard began to crouch down to Matt’s side, but Black Canary stepped in her way. 

“No. You’re under his spell.”

“No, I’m not. This man needs medical attention and I am going to give it to him.” Black Canary took a step back, confused. 

“You don’t sound like you’re under his spell.”

“That’s because I’m not, genius. Now, step aside and let me help!” Shocked that someone would speak to her that way, she did so, much to Nate’s relief. 

“So, if you’re not under his spell, does that mean that you’ve really turned good?”

Nate shrugged. “Chaotic neutral. Always have been.”

Black Canary nodded. “Huh.”

Matt slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to stand up, only to groan and clutch at his head. Nate was at his side in an instant, picking him up. Matt grumbled “What are you doing? I can walk.”

Nate shook his head. “Not taking the chance. You are going home to get some rest.” 

Matt began to protest again, only to groan and lean his head against Nate’s chest. “Oh my god,” Black Canary stated. “He really has changed.”

“Ah, Black Canary. Nice of you to join us,” Matt greeted.

“What happened to you?” Black Canary asked. Matt shook his head.

“Nothing important. Did you and Natemare catch Jona- Scarecrow?”

Canary’s eyes went wide. “You know The Scarecrow.”

“Knew. It is of no matter to you. Natemare, we’ve got to go,” Matt switched to telepathy. “Before they arrest you. You are still considered a criminal to many, including her.”

Nate snorted. “You’re telling me.” Nate’s eyes went wide with realization. “Did I say that out loud?” he asked. The two women nodded and Nate sighed. 

“C’mon Theorist. Let’s get you home.” 

“You two know each other’s secret identities?” Canary asked. Nate looked her dead in the eyes. 

“No.” With that, Nate carried Matt down the hall and out of the building, nodding at the guards that began to trickle in again. Nate walked out the gate and set Matt down in front of him, preparing for the ride ahead of them. 

“Are you okay like that?” Nate asked, projecting the thought for Matt to hear without him having to invade his mind. Matt nodded, wincing. Nate started the engine, and after an agonizingly long ride, the two made it home. Once Nate had safely parked his bike in their garage and pressed the button that turned it into a normal motor bike, he carefully Matt upstairs to their room. Nate lay Matt down on the bed and made chicken noodle soup. Nate carried a bowl of it into the room and set it on the little bed table he and Matt owned. Nate walked back to the fridge and grabbed a Diet Coke that he promptly brought back to Matt. 

Matt smiled and opened the can with a pop before raising it in a toast and taking a sip. “Ah, the one thing the government hasn’t ruined.” 

Nate shook his head and sat down next to him, pulling the covers over the both of them. “Just Diet Coke then, huh? The government ruined me as well?”

Matt laughed. “No, Nate. Here, could you please try some of my soup for me?” Nate rolled his eyes and did so, eyeing Matt in the process. Suddenly, Nate sloppily set down the bowl and began blinking rapidly. 

“Nate?” Matt asked in worry. A stupid grin came over Nate’s face and he leaned forward, kissing Matt on the cheek, his lips parting sloppily.

“You’re s-so pretty. I *hiccup*- I love you Matt.” Matt’s eyes went wide as Nate suddenly shut down, snoring lightly.

Instantly, Matt was on guard. “Hello?” he asked.

An all too familiar voice whispered around the room, making Matt raise an eyebrow. “A wise old owl lived in an oak. The more he saw, the less he spoke. The less he spoke, the more he heard.”

“Alright,” Matt replied. “I’ll be quiet. What do you have to tell me, old friend?”

“I had a little nut tree, nothing it would bear. But silver nutmeg, and a golden pear. The Jester of Hearts came to visit me, and all because of my little nut tree.” 

Matt nodded, intrigued. “Go on,” he invited.

“The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts, and all on a summer’s day. The jester of hearts, he stole those tarts, and took them clean away. There was a jolly miller once, lived on the river Dee. he worked and sang from morning till night, no lark as blithe was he. And this, the burden of his song, forever used to be. I care for nobody, no not I, and nobody cares for me.”

“That’s terrible! I'm so sorry. What do you want me to do about it?”

“The King of Hearts, called for the tarts, and beat the jester sore. The jest of hearts, brought back the tarts, and swore he’d take no more.” 

Matt nodded. “I see. I will help you. Just… answer me this please.”

“Ask away, but take heed. Neither I nor you have much time.”

“Is Nate going to be okay?” 

“Oh, the Grand Old Duke of New York, he had ten thousand men. He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched him down again. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, said goodnight.” 

Matt smiled. “Thank you. I know we’re on different sides, but between you and me, would it be alright if I obtained that formula? Not for your fear gas after what has happened, but the knockout fluid?”

There was a laugh, one that was so familiar, Matt could have sworn the man he had befriended so long ago. “I’ll tell you a story about Jack-a-nory. And now, my story’s begun. I’ll tell you another about Jack and his brother. And now, my story is done.” 

Matt laughed. “Well, it was worth a try… do you mind if I ask another question?” 

There came a sigh. “Here we go around the mulberry bush, the mulberry bush.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll make it quick. Why did you hurt me at Arkham?”

“I… am sorry. I… am still a scientist. I had been working on it, and needed to know if it would work. I’m sorry I had hurt you that bad. As soon as I got back to my home, I was going to destroy it.” Matt smiled and shook his head. 

“Don’t. Anything could happen, and you should be prepared. There is a way to pay me back. Could you please make a replica of it and send it to me? In the wrong hands, it could be dangerous, but if I have it, I know that my loved ones cannot be hurt by me.”

"One should not disobey the King of Hearts, and I am not a fool.” 

“Thank you.”

With that, Matt felt Jon’s presence leave and another enter just minutes after. It was familiar, but Matt couldn’t place it. 

“Commissioner Gordon says you know who I am,” a gravelly voice said. 

Matt laughed. “It’s not hard. After all, Tim did figure it out as well, did he not?”

“...good point.”

“So, why have I been graced with the elusive Batman’s presence?”

“Who were you just talking to?’

“You’re the world famous detective. You tell me.”

“Why did you let Scarecrow get away? And how was he able to talk normally to you?”

“After that little stunt he pulled at Arkham, I am unable to do a whole lot without feeling like my head is going to explode. Besides, he drugged my boyfriend; what could I actually do without endangering him? And, allow me to ask a question. Why did you do nothing tonight? I thought you were at a party, but your presence was unmistakable.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“As are you.”

He growled. “Fine. I needed to see if Natemare really had turned good. Now, answer my question. Please.”

“Jonathan Crane and I are close. A long time ago, I tried to help him come back, but…” Matt trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.  
There was a pause. “So, let me get this straight.” 

Matt snorted, and Batman ignored it. Matt couldn’t blame him. Bruce continued.“You’re dating Natemare, the villain so dangerous that he was put in Belle Reve? And you know, not just know, but are close to the Scarecrow?”

“That about sums it up. Nate’s pretty great, isn’t he?”

“I should arrest him right here.” 

“On what charges?” Matt challenged. “My Nathan is a law abiding citizen who hasn’t gotten as much as a parking ticket. Not to mention, the crimes Natemare has committed wasn’t in New York. I believe most of them were in LA, all the way across the country. Well, maybe except the one where he stole some of Luthor’s Kryptonite, but it would be very hypocritical of you to accuse him of that, wouldn't it?” A beat of silence, as Matt expected.

“Well played, Mr. Patrick.”

“That’s The Theorist to you, my friend. Thank you for stopping by for this lovely chat; anything else I can answer for you tonight?”

“Yeah. Who’s side are you on?” Matt turned to where the the shadows bent, revealing a familiar figure to anyone who doesn’t live under a rock. 

“The right one, Mr. Wayne. Now, I may be wrong, but I believe my boyfriend is waking up, if you want to swoop away into the night. I’m sure it would be a very nasty shock to wake up and find The Dark Knight in his room. Although, if he’s up to it, of course, he just might want to find out what I know in his own way. He’s curious like that, and I don’t believe you have ear plugs.”

“It’s Batman to you, my friend. And is that a threat?”

Matt shrugged. “It’s whatever you interpret it to be. One more thing before you go. In a couple of days, I’ll have a remote. If I ever even begin to do anything out of character, you need to use it.” 

The Bat laughed, something Matt was very surprised to hear. “I wish the Boy Scout was more like you.” 

With that remark, Matt’s curtains fluttered as Batman swooshed out into the streets of Gotham. Not a moment later, Nate stirred awake and rubbed his face sleepily. “What happened?” He asked.

Matt sighed, smiling at the adorableness that his boyfriend could be sometimes. “We had two visitors. It’s okay, they’re gone now and you don’t have to socialize. I saved you.”

Nate shook his head in the annoyed, adorable way that Matt loved. Well, he loved anything Nate did, but that’s besides the point. “I’m sure. Who visited?”

“Our friend from earlier at Arkham, and the person who was supposed to take care of him, but had a party to go to. In all honesty, I think we got the better deal.”

Nate stared at him incredulously. “You think that going through literal torture is better than having to talk to people?”

Matt considered that. “Is that the definition for torture?” 

Nate nodded. “I think so. Do you wanna check, MatPat?” 

Matt rolled his eyes affectio-Nate-ly (ha ha ha) at the nickname and nodded. “Matthew,” he automatically corrected. “And yes, you know I always want to check for accuracy.”

Matt stretched out a hand (it helped him control his telekinesis better) and began lifting the heavy dictionary off the shelf so neither he nor Nate would have to move. Suddenly, Matt gasped as a wave of pain shot through his head, but he ignored it and continued to bring it over. Nate looked at him in shock and began to sing softly. Matt began to feel sleepy and happy and- 

“Hey!” Matt exclaimed. “What was that for?”

Nate shot him a glare. “No! No using your powers! Not after what happened! I’m too worried! Ugh, I didn’t get to him soon enough, and you were screaming, and-”

Matt cut him off. “Nate. It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Nate snapped. “You could have died! You could have-” 

Nate’s voice cracked, and he stopped talking. Matt gently set a hand on Nate’s. “Nathan. It’s okay. I’m here, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. Okay? And… I’ll let you get it just this once.”

Nate glared at him, and Matt huffed. “Fine. I won’t use my powers for the next couple of days. Does that satisfy your needs?”

Nate nodded and got out of bed. He grabbed the dictionary and flipped to the appropriate page. “Torture,” Nate read. “Noun, inflicting great pain. So, yeah! That was literally torture. So, you would literally go through torture than attend a party.”

Matt nodded. “Sounds about right. What time is it?”

“12:30.”

“Mmm. We should get some sleep. I have a job interview tomorrow.”

“What time?”

“9:30 AM.”

“Hm… I think we can fit some quality time in before we go to sleep tonight, it you’re up for it.”

Matt’s face heated up. “Nathan, I still haven’t had any food, and did I mention my 9:30 interview tomorrow?”

Nate sighed. “I suppose I could get you some more food…”

Matt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why can’t I get it myself? The government could be-”

Nate cut him off. “I’m not going to get drugged again (I hope), and I’ll test it again for you. Wait, that reminds me. Why did you have me try it anyways? You didn’t know that was going to happen, did you?”

Matt shook his head. “I’m amazed they managed to either slip it in when you weren’t looking, or put it in the can itself. I don’t think that will happen again to you dear. And I’ll test it myself this time.” 

Nate shrugged and hopped off the comfy bed to go make Matt some more soup, since he was obviously not letting Matt out of bed. He did not want another sick fiasco. And… he cared too much, but he couldn’t tell Matt that. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, if you read this before I edited it and saw all of those horrible errors, I am sorry. IF YOU SEE ANY MORE, SPELLING, CANONWISE, PLOT HOLES, ETC. PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!!!!! OK, thanks!!! :)


	2. Intrigue and Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes to an interview for Wayne Enterprises, and Lucius Fox talks to Bruce about it.

The next day, Matt got up at 6:30, prepared breakfast for his tired boyfriend, took a shower, was interrupted in the shower by a catcall from Nate, got dressed in a formal suit, and drove to Wayne Enterprises. Matt sat in the waiting area patiently, making small talk with the secretary and looking at his phone as he got a text from Nate every couple of seconds. Poor Nate; he was still worried from last night. Matt looked up as his name was called. Matt smiled at the secretary, thanked her, and knocked at the door. “Come in,” a voice answered.

Matt did so, and at the man behind the desk’s nod, he sat down. Matt set his binder with his resume on top of the desk in front of him, and introduced himself. “I know who you are, Mr. Patrick,” the man replied. “The question is if you know you I am.”

“Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. While technically, Mr. Wayne is head of the company, you take care of everything else. While the playboy plays, you work. You are a genius, and while Mr. Wayne might be, it is unknown to the public, because he chooses to never shows it. You graduated Harvard with a double Masters of Engineering and Business in 1979. Since then, you have been working hard at Wayne Enterprises.” 

Mr. Fox nodded, his eyebrows raised. Matt continued, excited at the prospect of letting his idol know what he thinks of him. “It’s actually a huge honor to meet you, sir. Since a young age, you’ve inspired me to use my gifts for good as you have.”

Mr. Fox nodded again, and asked, “And what do you know about Wayne Enterprises?”

Matt cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves. “Wayne Enterprises was founded in 17th century as a merchant house by the Wayne ancestors. It now specializes in just about everything, from biotechnology to entertainment. Wayne Technologies is a regular supplier for the military, on the condition that they can take away their technologies if they see that it is not being used for its intended purpose. That being helping people first.”

Matt’s phone buzzed, and Matt ignored it, happy he put it on silent. That would have been embarrassing. “So, what are your credentials?” Mr. Fox asked. 

“Well, sir, I have graduated from Central City University with a masters in engineering. I have worked for LexCorp, before quitting once I realized what Mr. Luthor was planning. I was rather high in his ranks, but I couldn’t help him do something that would further hurt the world. Since then, I have bounced around from job to job, doing odds and ends until I managed to save up enough money to move to Gotham with my boyfriend.”

Mr. Fox was nodding slowly. “So, Mr. Patrick, how did you realize that Lex was up to no good?”

“I was working in the laboratory late one night, when I heard him discussing something with his head scientist. He said that he was going to make a Kryptonite weapon. While I agree with having something that could bring down Superman in case he went bad or someone hijacked his brain, I don’t agree with someone like Mr. Luthor having it. I’d had my suspicions about him in the past, but I had convinced myself that I just heard things out of context. Anything can sound malicious when taken out of context, but that I couldn’t ignore. So, I snuck in one night and managed to get a hold of the plans. I discovered that they were to kill Superman, not just disable him. I got out, and the next day, I quit. Mr. Luthor was confused, but said that he understood. I’ve… been on the run since, since he always knows more than he shows.”

“You are a wise man, Mr. Patrick. If you’ll allow me to, I’m going to keep your resume and I’ll call you back here tomorrow once I have made my decision. Have a nice day.”

Matt nodded, smiling. “Thank you for your time, sir.” Matt stood up and exited the room. 

The secretary caught his attention with, “So, how did it go?”

Matt shrugged. “I think it went well, but the decision is up to Mr. Fox. Have a nice day, ma’am.”

She nodded, smiling. “Thank you. Not many people talk to the secretaries, so I appreciate you doing so. Have a nice day, Mr. Patrick.”

Matt waved his hand dismissively. “Please, it’s Matthew.”

She smiled. “Okay. Have a nice day, Matthew.”

Matt nodded and walked out smiling. That had gone well, he thought. He was, however, eager to get home. He had to see Nate, and he had some things to think about. 

 

Bruce looked up at a knock at his door and called, “Come in.” 

Lucius walked in, looking thoughtful. “What is it, Lucius?” Bruce asked.

Lucius shook his head. “I need to consult with you on a new employee I’m considering hiring.”

Brice cocked his head in confusion. “You almost never consult with me before hiring someone new. What is so special about them?” 

“Do you remember the man you told me about the other day?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Yes. What about him?”

“Do you know his secret identity?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“Matthew Patrick. Why?”

“There's a man of that same name that wants to work at Wayne Enterprises.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “Oh.”

“The way he talked sounded very similiar from what you had described, but you said he’s trouble. But see, he seems the opposite to me. So, either you’re jealous that someone is a better detective than you, or he was lying, which he knows I can easily find out.”

“Lying?” Bruce asked. “And what do you mean jealous? There are plenty of better detectives than me out there.”

“Mmhm. Well, he said that he used to work at LexCorp.” 

Bruce’s eyebrows rose. “Did he now? Why was he fired?”

“He wasn’t. Do you remember the first time Lex decided to try to take down Superman?”

“I do.”

“Well, according to him, he found out about it and quit.”

“That’s all? He didn’t even try to alert the authorities?”

“Can you blame him? Everyone knows how dangerous Luthor is. If he had alerted the authorities, he probably wouldn’t be here today.”

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. “You’re right. Tell me more.”

“He did his homework, and he’s really smart, though he was obviously trying to hide just how much. He has a boyfriend, and he graduated from one of the top engineering colleges in the country with a masters. He’s really quite smart.”

“Did he say who his boyfriend is or where he works?”

“You know I don’t ask those types of questions at interviews, Bruce.”

“Hmm. His boyfriend is the villain Natemare.”

Lucius’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked in surprise. “Well, we haven’t heard about a heist he’s committed for two years, Bruce. You of all people should know about people changing sides.”

Bruce sighed. “As always, you’re right. Before you hire him, could you please check what Nate does for a living?”

"Is Natemare's real name Nathan Sharp?"

"Yes, why?" 

"I’m surprised you haven’t known about it yet.”

“Known about what?”

“Nathan was hired a month ago as Gotham Academy’s new choir teacher.”

“Really? That couldn’t end horribly at all.”

“I don’t know, Bruce. You might not want to jump to conclusions. I’ve talked to most of the teachers today, and they say he’s a great guy. Funny, charismatic, but the students do find it odd that he never sings with them.”

“Do you think it’s because he can’t control his powers?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“And why not?”

“It would be a breach of privacy,” Bruce protested indignantly.

Lucius snorted. “Yes, that’s always stopped you before. My point is, I think it would be a good idea to hire Mr. Patrick. Disagree with me if you will, but I think it’s because of him that Natemare is longer… well, a Natemare.”

Bruce glared at him, and Lucius smiled slyly at his bad pun. “You never cease to amaze me, Lucius. I suppose, yes. Hire him. We can keep an eye on him and Natemare. It will be for the best.”

Lucius nodded his head. “Very well, Mr. Wayne. I will inform him of that tomorrow.”

Lucius walked towards the door and was about to leave when Bruce called, “Wait.”

Lucius turned around, waiting. “Yes, Mr. Wayne?”

“Please tell Matthew that there will be a vehicle to take him to Wayne Manor on Wednesday. Tell him to bring the remote.”

Lucius nodded and exited, knowing better than to ask questions that would probably take a while to explain.

 

Matt climbed out of the car and grabbed the takeout out of the backseat. He made his way over to the door and was about to open it with his telekinesis when it opened for him. Nate was standing there in pajamas, looking cross. “You promised,” he reminded Matt.

Matt smiled fondly. Nate knew him so well. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry. May I make up for it?”

Nate smiled and moved aside, taking the bags and setting them on the table. Suddenly, Nate had grabbed Matt around the waist and dipped him. Matt blushed like a school boy and squirmed. Nate laughed and brought him up back into a standing position. He did not, however, take his arm off of Matt’s waist. Matt eyed with him suspicion and Nate smirked.

“You’re too beautiful for your own good. I have to keep you a secret, or I’ll have to fight off people by the hordes.” Matt rolled his eyes. 

“Nathan, the food is getting cold,” Matt pointed out. 

“Okay, MatPat. I suppose we could eat, but only if you insist. You look too nice in that suit.” 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Matthew. And yes, I do insist.”

Nate sighed dramatically and sat in the chair. Matt walked over to the kitchen cupboards and retrieved some nice dishes, and was about to walk back over when the dishes were taken from his hands. Matt tuned around to see Nate contentedly setting the table. Matt grabbed the cups and set them in front of the plates, he and Nate dancing around each other in a series of fluid, natural movement. It felt nice, like they had been doing this their whole lives. It felt nice, and Matt let himself relax. Matt had always found it hard to relax, what with being constantly worried that he was going to let his powers slip and he was going to hurt someone. But Nate was one of the few people in his life that could actually calm him down. It was remarkable, and Matt was baffled at his ability to do that.

“Penny for your thought?” Nate asked. 

Matt looked at him, with his raven hair, lobe earrings and all of his perfect flaws, and found that, for once, his theories were wrong. It wasn’t that the government had finally managed to drug him. He had found he one for him. “I love you,” Matt whispered reverently.

Nate’s eyes grew wide in wonder, and Matt realized that in the one and a half years they had been dating, he had never said it. So, he said it again. “Nathan Sharp, I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said it before.”

Nate shook his head and hung his arms on Matt’s shoulders. “Silly MatPat. You’ve said it almost every day. With the way you looked up at me when we wake up next to each other. The way you’d do almost anything for me. But, at the same time, you know how bad my hearing is…”

Matt beamed at Nate. “I love you. Every little quirk, every flaw, I love it. I love it all.”

Nate laughed. “Thank you. I love you too, MatPat. We should probably eat now.”

Matt laughed his dolphin laugh and it echoed around their cozy house. “You’re right, as always.” With that, the two sat down and began eating happily, even if it was a lukewarm. Matt changed, and when he got out of the bathroom with his face washed and his teeth all flossed and brushed, Nate was sitting there on the bed, holding his guitar. Matt cocked his head to the side Nate began to stomp and clap.

“Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh. The sinking feeling sets, it feels just like a hole inside your chest. I know you’re thinking no no no, it is easier said than done, but please let me attest. I know it’s hard. You’re feeling you’re trapped, but that’s how you react when you cannot see the light. But try and see the light. I’m telling you no no no no no, you’re the only one standing in your way. Take a breath, relax, and tell me why, please tell me why do we worry at all? Why, why do we worry at all? Why, just tell me why do we worry? When worry’s never helping tell me, why why worry at all?” 

It was beautiful, and… Matt’s eyes went wide. “Nate!” He exclaimed. “You’re powers! They’re not leaking through the song!”

Nate’s eyes went wide, and he stopped briefly. “Really?! Are you certain you’re not just blocking it out?”

Matt nodded and squealed. “Nate! You’re finally doing it! Oh, man, you can probably start singing with your students now!”

Really excited now, Nate continued to sing, but it was a different song this time. “Oh, tonight we are victorious! Champagne pouring over us! All my friends we’re glorious, tonight we are victorious!”

Nate sang through the entire song with Matt accompanying him occasionally. Nate ended and Matt picked him off the bed and swung him around happily. “Nathan, I’m so happy for you!”

Nate laughed, and Matt started to sing himself. “The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go. Me and my friends at the table doing shots, drinkin’ faster than we talk slow. Came over and started up a conversation with me and trust me I’ll give it a chance. Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox and then we start to dance. Sayin’ boy, you know I want your love, your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I may be crazy, but don’t mind me.”

Nate cut in, his singing making Matt’s heart, stomach, and other parts do really weird things. “Boy, let’s not talk to much, grab on the waistband, put that body on me.”

Nate grabbed Matt’s waist and pulled him close, their lips and faces very close to one another. Matt smiled at the same time Nate smirked and the pulled each other in. “Oh,” Nate mumbled between kisses. “I forgot to ask. How did your interview go?”

Matt pulled him down on the bed and they began to slowly undress each other. “Mmm. I’ll tell you do. The government might be listening right now.”

Nate laughed. “I hope they’re uncomfortable.”

Matt giggled. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS, IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES IN THE DC LORE, MY SPELLING, MY GRAMMAR, ANYTHING AT ALL, PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS SO I CAN FIX IT!!!!!
> 
> Also: The first song sung here is Why Worry by Set It Off, the second is Victorious by Panic! At The Disco (but Nate did a cover on it, so yeah), and the third is (I'm sure none of you recognized it at all lol) Shape of You by Ed Sheeran
> 
> BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR IN MY STORY, THEN YOU ARE PROBABLY A NATEPAT SHIPPER. I HAVE CREATED A DISCORD SERVER FOR ANY AND ALL NATEPAT SHIPPERS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS.


	3. The Trouble With Knowing About The Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know how Matt told Nate that there's some trouble coming their way and it's centered around them? Yeah, it's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter is where shit gets real! As always, please tell me if you see any errors! I thrive off of your help, and it legitimately makes me a better author! Thanks, and enjoy! :)

Matt woke up the next morning next to his boyfriend who was snoring softly in bed next to him. Frankly, the snoring concerned Matt, even if it was light. Snoring was a sign that you weren’t getting enough sleep, and Matt worried for Nate. Oh well.

Matt trailed kisses along Nate’s forehead, and Nate hummed pleasantly. Nate’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing his gorgeous dark pupils. “That’s how I’ve always dreamt of waking up, you know,” Nate commented. “Next to the one I love.”

Matt raised his eyebrows. “Really?” 

“Truly. Now, MatPat The Science Guy, I believe you owe me a tale of drama and woe.”

“Do I?”

“You said you’d tell me how your interview went today.”

Matt chuckled. “I hardly think that’s a tale of drama and woe. If you’ll recall, we were a little busy at the time.”

Nate smirked and hummed pleasantly. “Oh, but I do recall. And I think we should continue where we left off, if you don’t mind.”

“I really don’t mind at all, but-”

Nate cut him off with a kiss that Matt returned it happily, but… “Nate, I received a call yesterday that said to expect a car to take me to Wayne Manor.”

Nate’s brow furrowed in concern. “Isn’t Wayne Manor on a fault line?”

Matt blushed happily. “You remembered my theory!”

“The one about why the Wayne’s were able to get it for such a good deal? Yes. It’s hard to not listen to what you have to say with such a pretty face.”

Matt smiled again and kissed Nate again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Everything. You see, I have a theory of my own about that one.”

“Oh?”

“The devil got so annoyed with you, he decided to send you to Heaven, and you just don’t know you’re dead.”

 

“Hmm. That would explain a lot, wouldn’t it?”

“And they are just making it an adventure because they know you love puzzles.”

“Wow. So, you’re saying, in my past life, I was actually really bad, but then I died, the Devil didn’t want me and sent me to Heaven? And that’s why I’m here with you, but it feels real?”

Nate nodded. “Exactly.”

“Well, I believe I can debunk that theory,” Matt challenged, kissing Nate again.

“Yeah?”

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have told me.” Another beautiful kiss, and Matt thought of how Jon would be proud of him when he rhymed ‘kiss of bliss’ to himself.

Matt smiled sadly to himself and Nate cocked his head in concern. “Matthew? What is it?”

Matt looked at the dark eyes of the one he loved and smiled. “It’s nothing. I just remembered again that I have to be up. It would not make a good impression if I didn’t come to the door when they knocked and they heard some… unsavory things.” 

Nate pouted. “Unsavory to them perhaps, but to you and I,” Nate raised a cocky eyebrow and leaned closer, and Matt had to admit, he was very tempted. But…

“Nate, it’s not fair that you pay all of the bills. We still have to pay mortgage for the house, and we still have to pay for our extra curricular activities!”

Nate sighed and nodded. “As always, you’re right.” Nate bit his lip and looked at Matt pleadingly. “You will be home before dark, right?”

Matt smiled and nodded before frowning. “I think so, at least. Tell you what. If I get the job, I’ll bring home champagne and chocolate strawberries?”

Nate pursed his lips in thought. “Fine,” he relented. “But only if you bring lube home as well.”

Matt smiled flirtatiously. “Whatever you wish.”

Nate blushed a deep red and Matt hopped out of bed happily. Nate crawled out after him and together they got changed, Matt into his suit and tie, and Nate in sweatpants and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt, as it was Saturday and there wasn’t any school. Nate and Matt shared another tender kiss before the vehicle pulled up in the driveway and Matt got into the car. 

Matt had received the device the night before, and had carefully stashed it in his suit side pocket, the feeling of just being near it creating a sick placebo effect on him, even though he knew it wasn’t even on. Matt climbed into the luxurious limo and the driver pulled out of the driveway, leaving Matt tense. He was going to Wayne Manor to meet with a very dangerous man, and even if he did have good intentions, he was still a threat. Not only as Batman, but the amount of influence he had on the economy was incredible. Matt could only hope he wasn’t working for the government, otherwise… well. Remembering his element of surprise, Matt took his costume out of his bag and changed, switching the location of the remote from his suit pocket to his trench coat. 

After approximately fifteen minutes of driving, the car pulled to a stop. Matt could see the huge house looming in front of him, menacing in all forms of the word. The car door opened, revealing an older man dressed in a smooth, well kept suit. Matt could see the wrinkles and just barely noticeable stains that had been repaired expertly. Wow. It appears that The Dark Knight’s butler had been through an incredible amount. Blood stains. Hmm. “Seltzer water and lemon for blood,” Matt muttered. 

“I know.” The butler muttered back. “They were already set, and it was too late.”

Matt smiled to himself, and the butler led him inside the large front door to a parlor room, where a certain billionaire was waiting in a nice suit. Bruce nodded at the butler. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“Play nice, Master Wayne.” Bruce smiled and Alfred walked away, his posture revealing that he was pleased about something or another. Matt made a mental note of it. That could prove to be trouble. Bruce cleared his throat, and Matt’s attention was drawn back to him. 

“I must admit, I wasn’t expecting you to come like that.” Matt smiled from underneath his mask. 

“You know me. I’m always going to be prepared.”

“Does your boyfriend know who I am?”

Matt sucked in a breath. Right to the point. Alright, Mr. Wayne. Let’s play. “Is this about my wanting to work for your company? Or about this?” Matt pulled out the remote with a flourish, and Bruce raised an eyebrow. Matt cocked his head and took another look around the room. Security cameras in six different locations around the room. “Could we talk somewhere more… private?”

Bruce nodded and began walking up the stairs. “Follow me,” he invited. 

Matt did so, and Bruce led him to a grand living room with a roaring fire in it’s mammoth fireplace. To the side was a grandfather clock, and Brice turned to Matt. “Do you know what to do?” He asked. 

Matt nodded and stepped forward, setting the hands to 10:47. There was a click, and the clock moved to the side, revealing a circular, clear elevator. Bruce swept his hand to the side, a gesture that told Matt to enter. Matt nodded at him and did so, with Bruce close behind. “...how did you know?” Bruce asked. 

“I haven’t spied on you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Matt clarified. “It just made sense. That’s the whole reason you became him, isn’t it? To avenge them and make them proud?”

Bruce nodded, a stone cold expression on his face, and Matt took that as a sign to continue. “You surely know by now that many supers’ parents have suffered the same fate, but, none of them hit them as bad as they did you, did they? Not the Flash, who decided to prove his father’s innocence by becoming a forensic chemist, or Superman, who adopted his family’s symbol of hope with that giant S on his chest. No, you took matters into your own hands. You trained, and trained, and have never needed, nor will you ever need superpowers to avenge them. That is why you are the most respected super-hero out there. So, when you led me to the clock, it was the only logical solution.”

Bruce looked at Matt, an eyebrow raised. “You seem to know a lot.”

Matt smiled, proud that he had impressed an equal. “Well, smart minds think alike.”

The elevator stopped, and the door slid open smoothly. Bruce led Matt out and to the large computer where he probably spent most of his time. “May I have the remote?” Bruce asked. 

Matt nodded and held it out with his gloved hands. Bruce took it and examined it carefully. “Matthew, why do you want to work here? You surely know the danger it can pose.”

Matt nodded. “I also know that sometimes there are risks worth taking for the greater good. I want to work here because I believe that that is where I can work the hardest for the world I am pleased to live and love in. I also know that I can do good as The Theorist, but I can also do good as a civilian. I want to do as much good as I can with the gifts I have been given. I can do that at your business.”

“How many other people know about me?”

“I am not sure. I have not told anyone though, except for my boyfriend, who will protect your secret as well as I can.”

“I see.” Bruce looked back up at Matt and asked, “May I test it?” 

He held up the remote carefully, knowing the damage and pain it could inflict. Matt shook his head and held up a laminated paper. “Read this first. This is the guide to the remote.”

Bruce took it and read it over. Matt had already memorized it, and it reads as follows: 

“Guide:  
Device can be used on any psychics within one hundred feet of the device.  
0- the device is not in use  
1- the psychic gets a migraine that becomes intensified when they use their powers  
2- the pain does not increase, but it becomes harder and more painful to use powers  
3- the pain increases, and it is basically impossible to use powers  
4- feels like head is going to explode, cannot use powers from this dial setting on  
5- basically torture  
6- the pain is so great it knocks the psychic out  
7- kills the psychic”

Bruce’s eyes widened and he looked at Matt. “How did the Scarecrow figure out all of these?”

Matt swallowed, remembering. “We did experiments, but we never figured out how to actually make it. I guess he finally did it. It’s incredible, isn’t it?”

Bruce frowned. “That’s one word for it. What if this gets into the wrong hands?”

“You are not alone in your concerns. But, I believe that you will not let it, and I know I will not let it. I just hope the Scarecrow won’t let it get into the wrong hands either.”

Bruce stared at him in disbelief. 

“What?” Matt asked. 

“The Scarecrow won’t let it? Theorist, he is the wrong hands!”

Matt shook his head. “I’m afraid you misunderstand. While he is certainly not in a good place, mentally, physically, in anything, really, I do not believe he would do anything to hurt me. Not on purpose.”

Bruce regarded him with scrutiny. “Are you certain? If not, we can always take it from him.”

Matt shook his head. “His was destroyed at Arkham, though it doesn’t matter. If he really wanted to do me harm, he could merely create another.”

Bruce nodded, if reluctantly. “I suppose you’re right. What are we going to do with it in the meantime?”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Keep it safe. What else is there to do with it?”

“You’re hired.”

“That was a rather significant change in conversation. Why?”

“I want to keep an eye on you. And, if it’s alright, I’d like to experiment and see just how far and how much your powers could do, if that’s alright with you.”

“I’ll have to discuss it with my partner.”

“Fair enough. Alfred will give you your schedule for the year and will show the way out.”

“You should be worried.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No. It’s a caution. You know how there hasn’t been a whole lot of trouble with the larger villains for a while?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s the calm before the storm.” With that, Matt walked back over to the elevator, and walked inside (it opened automatically). The elevator closed on him, and Matt steeled himself. When he got home, he was going to tell Nate everything. It would be dangerous for him, but Nate deserved to know everything that goes on. It was his right, and it wasn’t right for Matt to keep things from him. 

The elevator opened, and Matt stepped out smoothly. Alfred greeted him with a nod and handed him a paper. “This is your schedule for the year, in case you didn’t already know. You work Monday through Thursday, 8:00 to 6:00. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes. When do I start?”

“Monday. Is there anything else, Mr. Patrick?”

Matt shook his head and Alfred opened the door for him. Matt nodded his thanks and Alfred led him out to the limousine where he opened the car door for him. “Thank you,” Matt said before getting in. Alfred shut the door behind him and got in the driver's seat. 

“You’re the driver?” Matt asked. Alfred nodded his confirmation. 

“That’s correct, Master Patrick. Master Wayne doesn’t trust a whole lot of people.”

Matt nodded and began to change back into his suit and tie, all while marveling. Bruce could easily be one of the most evil villains there were. He could have easily made sure Matt never saw the light of day again, but here Matt was. Safely being driven home by Bruce’s own butler, no less. He had all the power and all the tools, but he used it for good. Truly impressive. 

“Nearly any man can stand adversity, but if you want to test his character, give him power,” Matt mused to himself. 

“What was that, Master Patrick?”

Matt repeated the quote and then added, “Abraham Lincoln.”

“What brought it to your mind, if you don’t mind me intruding?”

“Mr. Wayne.”

“Oh. Yes, it does rather fit him, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm.”

“He tries his best, though he be as imperfect as any man.”

Matt nodded. “His morals are truly respectable. You have raised him well, Alfred.”

Alfred smiled, looking back at Matt through the rear view mirror. “Thank you, Master Patrick. I try my best, and I am pleased to agree with you. I’m very proud of him.” 

The limousine pulled to a stop, and Matt opened the door on his own just as Alfred was opening his own door. “Thank you, Alfred. Have a nice day.”

Alfred nodded crisply, the small, pleased smile still on his face. “Say hello to Nathan for me, will you?”

Matt nodded and entered the house after fishing his keys out of his pocket and opening the door. Matt went into his and Nate’s bedroom and changed into his nice leather jacket, jeans and borrowed one of Nate’s Super Mario t-shirts. There came a cough from behind Matt, and immediately, Matt spun around, his body naturally falling into a defensive position. Nate was standing behind him, hands on hips, a smile on his mouth, and shaking his head. 

“You, my dear MatPat, are too tense. So, how did it go?” 

Matt relaxed at seeing his beautiful boyfriend and exhaled steadily. “You scared the dickens out of me.”

Nate made a face. “The dickens? What the heck?”

Matt blinked. “It’s a common expression. You haven't heard it before?”

Nate shook his head, a bemused expression painted on his facial features. “So… where are you going? Again, how did it go? And if you can borrow my t-shirts, does that mean I can borrow yours?”

Matt smiled, happy to see him again. “I am going to the grocery store to get champagne and strawberries as promised. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess that you and the government had other plans. It went well, and I did get the job. It’s really nice. And yes, you can borrow my clothing. Since we are happily living together, I figured that they can’t go far,” Matt teased. 

Nate laughed, stroking an imaginary beard thoughtfully. “You are, as always, correct, my love.”

Matt blushed at the nickname, looking away happily. Nate laughed. “Aw, did I make MatPat blush?”

“I hate to admit it, but yes, yes you did. Um… Nate, when I get home, I need to tell you some things. I’m sorry I haven’t told you sooner, but I wasn’t sure when was right, and I thought that maybe when I get home would be okay.”

Nate frowned. “I would rather be alone to digest the the things that you have to tell me while you’re getting food, if you don’t mind.”

Matt blinked in relief. “Okay. Do you want to sit on the bed?”

Nate nodded and they sat across from each other cross-legged. Matt took a deep breath and began. 

“Well, I suppose it began in high school. My powers had suddenly come on, and I had just moved to a new place. There, I met a brilliant man by the name of Jonathan Crane, or as he is now known, The Scarecrow. He… he was my first love. We shared a passion for science and discovering the unknown. We experimented together, and after we both graduated, I helped him develop his patented fear gas. It was then that I saw what he had become. He… was not the man I had originally fallen in love with, and not in the traditional sense. He had driven himself literally insane, constantly talking about how badly we were both treated in high school. Eventually, I confronted him, and… I hadn’t heard from him for seven years, Nate. Then, the other night had happened. In high school, we had worked together on something that could block my powers. I… didn’t realize I could use them to help people back then, and had thought of them as a curse.”

Matt paused, looking at Nate carefully. Nate was looking at the comforter on their bed, fidgeting with a loose string. “... do you still love him?” Nate asked. 

Matt smiled softly and took Nate’s hands on his own. “No,” Matt replied firmly. “He certainly was- is- special, but I no longer love him. He has gone to the dark side, and while I still respect him as a fellow scientist, I do not love him. Does that answer your question?”

Nate nodded, and Matt went on. “Well, when you were drugged,”

Matt stopped suddenly, seeing Nate raising his hand politely. Matt cocked his head to the side and hesitantly answered, “Yes?”

“Did you know the chicken noodle soup was drugged?”

“No,” Matt answered honestly. “I had no idea, but I like to be careful. Like, to the point of having someone else try my soup, although I regret making you that person. Never again,” he vowed.

Nate smiled, and nodded. Matt took another deep breath, and went on. “Anyways, while you were sleeping, Jon came and talked to me. He said that the Joker had stolen his supply of fear gas by proposing a team up. Instead, he just took off with it, leaving Jon alone and hurt. So, he asked me if I could get it back for him, and make sure that the Joker got what is coming to him. I said yes, but I asked that he first give me a copy of the device he used that night in Arkham.”

Matt hesitated before pulling out the remote. Nate’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Matt with anger in his eyes. “No! Matthew, that could hurt you. Can hurt you! Seriously! I- we need to destroy it as soon as we can!” He exclaimed.

Matt shook his head. “Nate, I know. Please let me explain. Do you remember when Superman suddenly turned evil, and it was because someone had used a certain type of Kryptonite on him?”

“Yeah?”

“That could happen to anyone. Even me. This way, I can’t hurt you, or anyone else. You can make sure that if anyone managed to take over my body and mind, you could protect yourself and others. It’s important to me. Here, there’s a guide that goes with it.” Matt handed the folded slip of paper to Nate, who took it and read it, his eye growing bigger the further down the guide they traveled. 

“Matthew… this thing could kill you.”

Matt nodded. “I know. That’s why it’s important you have it. I’m going to replicate it one more time, and give it to Batman, which brings me to the next part of my anecdote.”

Matt looked around carefully and searched with his mind. No suspicious brain waves, and no one in their house except them. Good. “Nathan, Batman’s secret identity is Bruce Wayne.”

Nate nodded slowly, taking it in. “That… actually makes a lot of sense. Keep going.”

“Well, it turns out that either the Commissioner told him, or he knew already, but after Jon left, he came. He asked about you, and how I know you’re a good person. I answered as honestly as I could, and he stalked away into the night. Today, I got to know him better, and let him see the remote. Nate, I believe he is a good man who is trying his best, and he asked me a question that could prove useful.”

“What is it?”

“He wants to see the limits of my powers.”

“...so you would be his guinea pig?”

“Nate-“

“No! Listen to me! No! This is a bad idea. You could do all the experimenting you would like just fine on your own!”

Matt shook his head. “But that’s just it, Nathan! He has equipment I could try my powers out on, and I would be better able to protect everyone I care about, especially you.”

Nate pursed his lips, weighing the pros and cons. “Fine,” he relented. “On one condition. You feel pain, any pain at all, and you stop immediately. You don’t do anymore testing for the rest of the day. And… I want you to stay healthy. I want you to not lose sleep, keep eating right, everything. Taking care of a sick MatPat was not as fun as I thought it would be!”

Matt laughed, relieved. “Thank you, Nathan. I accept your terms and conditions.”

Nate nodded. “Good. Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?”

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, dreading the things he was about to say. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Nate, something is brewing. Something that will drag the rest of the  
world into it. I don’t know what it is, or who it involves, but it’s going to be catastrophic. And we’re at the center of it.”

Nate sighed. “Why is it always us? Now, how about you go get that champagne?”

Matt smiled and opened his eyes. “I like that. Do you want to come with me?”

Nate shook his head. “No. I’m going to make sure everything here looks perfect so we can celebrate properly. Just don’t forget the lube and strawberries, alright?”

Matt nodded and pushed himself off the bed, pecking Nate’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart.”

Nate smiled and Matt left, closing their bedroom door gently behind him. Matt looked around, making sure no one was watching, and smelled Nate’s shirt, basking in the familiar aroma. It smelled really nice, like musk and lavender, Nate’s own unique smell. Matt sighed happily and walked out to the garage. He got into his convertible and opened the garage door with that weird little remote thing he still didn’t trust. Matt backed out cheerfully and followed the familiar road to the supermarket. It was fairly empty, thank goodness. Matt mused over Nate’s reaction to what he told him. Did he take it well? Matt didn’t know. All he knew was Nate didn’t freak out, and… that he cared about Matt’s health and well being. That was so incredible. Matt felt so lucky to have him. 

Matt smiled to himself and quickly picked out a bottle of champagne, the ripest strawberries he could find, and some chocolate for good measure. Matt walked happily to the counter and set the items on the table. Matt handed the cashier his ID and paid with cash. Leaving traces for the government were not a good idea. The cashier handed him the bag and nodded. Matt smiled at him. 

“Thank you. Have a nice night.”

The cashier blinked, caught unaware. Clearly he wasn’t used to this, and it made Matt kind of sad. “You- you too,” the cashier stuttered. 

Matt exited the store, receipt in hand. He unlocked unlocked his car and got into it, then drove back home. Matt presses the button that opened the garage back up and took his groceries to the door. Matt opened the door with one hand, and suddenly felt an unfamiliar presence outside their house. Matt shrugged, ignoring it, and walked inside. “Nate! I’m home,” he announced. 

Nate walked out of the bathroom, sweatpants on and a towel in his hand. Nate ran the towel through his hair, giving Matt a perfect view. Matt’s eyes went wide and he squeaked in surprise. 

Nate turned and beamed at him. “Oh hey, MatPat! Get everything?”

Matt nodded, his mouth dry. “Ah, y-yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Nate cocked his head in confusion. “What is it?”

“Nate, you a very, very, very good looking man.”

Nate looked down, realized what he was doing and laughed. “Oh. Well, thank you. Could you take out the trash while I rinse the strawberries?”

Matt nodded and set the bag on the table before grabbing the full garbage bag by the counter and taking it outside. Suddenly, the presence Matt had noticed earlier got closer to him, and Matt carefully opened the lid of the garbage can, sensing all around him. There were the familiar presence of he and Nate’s neighbors, but there were two abnormal ones. Now three. What the heck? Matt set it in and slowly turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw two people not five feet behind him. They were in clown get up, and Matt looked to his right when he heard an engine. A large black van pulled up and Matt bolted towards the house, but it was too late. 

The large beefy hands grabbed his arms and a third one jabbed a needle into his neck. Matt cried out in pain and turned to see his perpetrator. The Joker smiled down at him happily. “Night, night!” 

The street swam, and Matt collapsed into their arms. 

 

Nate’s POV

 

Nate finished lighting the candles on the table when he heard it. Outside, someone suddenly yelled. Nate burst through the door in time to see three men, and an unconscious Matt draped over one of the men’s shoulders. Nate sprinted towards them as fast as he could, but they had already gotten into their black van, and were driving away. The familiar gleeful laugh rang through Nate’s ears, and his eyes widened. Nate’s breath got more hitched, and he felt the pavement under him swim. Nate groaned and managed to stumble back in their house and lock the front door before he fainted on the couch in shock.


	4. Nate Seeks Help From Some Old And New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in this (short, sorry) chapter? Well, beyond what the title says, we get a brief Markimoo and Jackaboy cameo. They're not main characters, so, I don't think we'll be seeing that much more of them. Sorry, I know. I love them too, but this story isn't about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter! I hope you guys are liking this, I know I sure am! It's so much fun to write. Okay, as always, please tell me in the comments of any errors you may notice, and I will do my best to get it fixed! ENJOY! :)

(Still Nate's POV)

He woke up there, looking up to see the sun peeking out over the horizon from their front window. Why was he on the couch instead of in bed with his boyfriend? Oh… Nate swallowed, the events of the night before returning to him in a wave of agony. As fast as he could, Nate jumped to his feet, grabbed his motorcycle keys and changed into Natemare before taking to the streets. He got onto the main street and followed it to Gotham Park. Nate parked his bike and ran as fast as he could to the west half of the park, the gate separating it from the east covered in leafy vines. Nate stroked one of the vines adorning the fence lovingly. “You know me.”

The gate slowly creaked open, and Nate could see plants creeping away, clearing a path for him. Nate smiled. “Thank you.”

Nate followed the path, watching with awe as the plants closed it back up behind him. Nate was almost to the greenhouse, the main part, when Harley came running down the path. “Natemare! It’s been so long! How ya doin’, sugar plum?”

Harley hugged him tight, and Nate hugged her back just as tight, needing the touch to ground him. “Harley! It’s been too long! How are you?”

“Well, puddin’, I think you know the answer to that. Come on, let’s grab ya a seat! We were just about to commit a heist. You’re right on time, and we could always use your help!” Harley grabbed his hand excitedly and dragged him into the greenhouse to the main area where Ivy sat in her large throne-like chair. 

“Nathan,” she greeted. “How are you?” 

Her plants carried her down to Nate, where they hugged briefly. “Not good.”

Harley’s eyebrows lowered in concern. “What’s goin’ on?”

Nate sighed. “It’s my boyfriend. The Joker and his goons decided to pay us a visit.”

Harley’s bright disposition dimmed, anger coming over her features, and Ivy wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. “What did he do?” Harley growled menacingly.

Nate looked away sharply, the knot that he had pushed down rising in his chest. “Last night, my Matt had just announced that he had gotten the job he wanted, as well as some other things. He goes to buy champagne and strawberries, comes back, I ask him to take out the garbage, and-“

Nate’s voice cracks, and tears come to his eyes. He cleared his throat and sighed. “I’m sorry. I swear I’ll visit just to visit in the future, but I need your help. I- I heard a scream, and when I went outside to investigate, his thug had him slung over his shoulder. They took off with him before I could do anything.”

“Do you think it was to get at you?” Ivy asked. 

Nate shook his head. “No. Matt knows Batman’s secret identity.”

Both Ivy and Harley’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Oh, Nathan. I’m so sorry, sugar,” Harley lamented. 

Nate nodded. “I don’t think that’s why he took Matt, though. You guys might want to sit down. It’s kind of a long story.”

Harley shook her head. “Not quite yet, sugar. If we’re going to take down the clown of Gotham, we’re going to need more than just Ivy and me.”

Nate hesitated. “Are you sure?”

Ivy nodded. “As much as I dislike the Bat, I agree with Harley. He’s the protector of Gotham, and you two live here, don’t you?”

Nate nodded and sighed wearily. “I suppose you’re right. And… I’ve always wanted to hijack the Bat Light.”

Harvey cackled. “The one good thing we’re gonna get outta this. Ol’ Gordon’s gonna flip his lid!”

Ivy cracked a sly smile. “It does sound like a fun heist. And it is rather obnoxious. I’d like to handle it, even if just for a night. Shall we suit up?”

Harley cracked her knuckles and smiled at Nate. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get ya lova (read: lover, but in Harley’s voice) back faster than you can say Rescue Mission!”

Nate smiled a little, feeling hope. “So… shall we plan?”

 

One Hour Later

 

Nate was in a police officer uniform, and they had gotten to the top of the police building with the help of Ivy’s plants. It was completely unguarded. It was odd, but all three agreed that it was still the best way to get his attention. Ivy began to unscrew the bolts securing it to the building, while Harley and Nate kept a lookout. “The first one is off,” Ivy announced quietly. 

As soon as she had spoken, a loud, blaring alarm went off. Harley cheered. “Some action! I’ve been itchin’ for some trouble!” Ivy continued to unscrew the bolts, and a door burst open. Police officers streamed out of the door and Ivy was suddenly at Nate’s side, handing him the screwdriver. 

“Harley and I will take care of them.”

Nate nodded. “Just don’t permanently hurt anyone. Let’s let the doctors of Gotham help fix cancer, not their broken bodies.”

Ivy frowned, but nodded. “It is your mission. But if any of them hurt Harley, they will pay.”

Nate nodded. “I would do the same.”

With that, Nate set to work on unscrewing it, and began to softly sing. He had made sure that Ivy and Harley were wearing ear plugs so they wouldn’t accidentally come under his control. The louder Nate sang, the slower and more sluggishly the police officers fought and moved. Before long, Nate had three more screws off with only four more to go. Ivy created a barricade against the door, and a helicopter had come over the area, a loud voice coming coming from it, saying, “Step away from the light. Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees.”

Harley guffawed loudly, and grabbed a gun from an unconscious police officer. Ivy created a wall and Nate moved to join the sleeping police officers, pretending to be asleep himself. Ivy moved the wall again and Harley grabbed Nate, holding the gun to his head. “Don’t send anymore of your men up or down, or we’ll make sure this guy doesn’t wake up tomorrow.”

The helicopter slowly moved away, and Harley giggled loudly with glee. “That’s right! Get on outta here!”

Ivy finished unscrewing the light and used her plants to pick all of them up at once. Ivy moved them down the building, or Nate thought she did, as he had his eyes closed and was pretending to be asleep. They moved for what felt like forever until, finally Harley nudged Nate. “You can get up, sugar plum. We’re home!”

Nate stood up, brushing off his uniform. He looked at Harley curiously. “Do you think I could keep the uniform?”

Harley laughed. “I don’t see why not, Mr. AntiHero. You stole it, fair and square!”

Nate popped the collar up and smirked. ‘“How do I look, ladies?”

Harley laughed. “Like an idiot.”

“That’s because I’m a police officer. I am an idiot.”

Ivy and Harley laughed merrily and Nate looked out the window of the greenhouse anticipatingly. “Almost sundown. Soon, I’m afraid you’ll have more than one male guest here, Miss Ivy.”

Ivy sighed. “I suppose it has been a while since I’ve had him over.”

A gruff, familiar voice came from behind them. “It has been too long, hasn’t it, Poison Ivy?”

Batman swooped down from the heights of the green house and faced the trio. Harley laughed and draped her arm around Ivy’s shoulders. “Hiya Bats! We haven't seen each other much, have we? Unfortunately, this isn’t the real crime.”

Her face twisted, and a powerfully angry look came over her features. “The real crime was done by a buddy of ours. What’s his name? Oh, yeah. The Joker.”

“Was this just to get my attention?”

Nate stepped forward. “Ah, you read my mind Emo-Man! How’s it going? I believe you know my partner, The Theorist?”

“We’ve met.”

Nate snorted. “Well, the Joker decided to kidnap him, and, as the ‘Protector of Gotham,’ we agreed that it was your duty to help us get him back. Also, there are some more things I figure you should know about. Harley said not to say them until we got your attention. Wait here.”

Nate went behind a pillar and quickly changed back into his Natemare costume, talking the entire time. “See, Bats, you know that Matt and The Scarecrow were old friends, yeah? Well, the other night, The Scarecrow paid Matt a visit and told him that the Joker had proposed a deal with him, only to be lying and steal the entire supply of Scarecrow’s fear gas. Ah, much better.”

Nate stepped out from behind the pillar in his Natemare costume and exhaled in relief. “Ugh. I don’t know how the police stand those stuffy uniforms. Seriously, you should talk to the Commissioner about it. And then, just five hours ago, I come outside, and see the Joker and his goons with my boyfriend slung over of of their shoulders. That makes me mad. So mad, I go to these two, who decided we needed the Bat. I agreed, and here you are!”

Suddenly, a figure crashed through the ceiling and floated triumphantly down in front of Nate. It was the superhero Markiplier.

“Natemare, you’re under arrest!” He declared in his booming, deep voice. He made a lunge for Nate’s hand, which Nate easily dodged. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Markimoo! You’re dating someone, remember? I can’t say it’s a pleasure, but it has been a while since I’ve kicked your ass.”

Mark gasped in indignation, a hand to his chest. “I’ll be the only one doing the ass kicking here!” He declared. 

Batman stepped forward. “Markiplier, this is not your battle. Please go.”

Mark gasped. “Natemare! You have done the unthinkable. You have Batman under your mind control! Fear not, fellow hero! I shall remove you from his spell!”

With that, Mark thrust his fist towards Nate, who again, dodged, and rather easily at that. “Ah, Markiplier, it’s re-Mark-able how you’ve managed to not get yourself killed yet. Ivy, could you please?” 

Ivy shot out a hand, and Mark was wrapped in vines from head to toe. “Everyone have their earplugs in?” Nate asked. 

Bats nodded, and Ivy and Harley inserted theirs. Nate began singing, and Mark’s head lolled to the side, sleeping soundly. Ivy’s plants opened a hatch in the greenhouse roof where they then dumped Mark’s limp figure. 

“That’s not going to hurt him, is it?” Batman asked. 

Nate shook his head. “Na. He can’t be hurt. Besides, wherever Markiplier goes, there’s always-“ Nate was cut off by the deafening yell of “MARK!!!!!!”

Instinctively, Nate slapped both hands over his ears, blocking the deafening yell as best as he could. “WHAT HAVE YE DONE TO HIM, YE BASTARDS??!!!??” 

Ivy’s plants flicked the hatch closed and most of the noise was gone. Nate breathed a sigh of release and continued to talk to the other three. “Anyways. Bats, we need your help to get my boyfriend back.”

Batman nodded. “Harley, do you know where his most recent hideout is?”

Harley frowned in thought. “I think it’s the abandoned mall. That would make the most sense, considering what he appears to be doing.”

Batman nodded. “We’ll scope it out, find out where he’s keeping him, and go from there.” 

Harley pouted. “Aw! I wanted to wing it!”

Batman stared at her incredulously, and she raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. We’ll do it your way.”

“He’s right,” Ivy added. “We need to have a strategy.”

Harley beamed. “That’s why I love ya! You’re so smart!”

A small smile formed on Ivy’s face, and a light blush graced her features. Nate smiled, happy that his friends had found love. Batman coughed, bringing them back to the issue at hand. “We should get some food before we stake out the place.”

Harley licked her lips. “Steak! That sounds great! I know a place!”

Batman nodded. “We’ll split up and rendezvous back here three hours from now.”

The others nodded and began to go their separate ways, when Nate felt a hand on his shoulder. Nate turned to see Batman, in very close proximity him. “Nathan. Did Matthew tell you who I am?”

Nate nodded. 

“Have you told Pamela or Harley?”

Nate shook his head, and Bruce nodded. “Thank you. Would you like to join me for dinner?”

Nate pursed his lips thoughtfully. “This isn’t gonna lead to an interrogation, is it?”

Batman smiled and shook his head. “If you don’t mind, I’d like a friend of mine to help us on this mission, but I wanted to ask you first.”

Nate cocked an eyebrow. “It depends on who it is.”

“Wonder Woman.”

Nate shrugged. “I don’t see why not. As long as it’s not the boy in blue. We don’t get along very well.”

“Neither do I. Dress nice, Nathan.”


	5. Joking With The Joker (or How Did A Scientist Like You End Up In A Place Like This?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and The Joker interact, and Nate, Harley, Ivy, Wonder Woman, and Batman plan their mission. No other cameos from YouTubers in here, sorry. (Just an FYI, I imagined most of the DC heroes looking like they do in the cartoon Justice League Unlimited, which I grew up watching and is why I love the DC Universe so much. If you ever get the chance to watch this cartoon, it's super cheesy, but I suggest the episodes "Injustice For All" parts one and two. They gave me a lot to work with, and it shows you The Joker's character better than any other episode, in my opinion. Okay, sorry about that little rant there, enjoy! :)   
> (Yeah, I know, me again. 'Emomobile' is read like Batmobile, but with 'Emo' instead of 'Bat.'

Matt groaned as things began to take shape. His head hurt, and his mouth felt cottony and dry. Matt opened his eyes, and remembered everything that happened. He was duct taped to an office chair, the type that everyone played around on as kids. How much time had passed? Was Nate okay? 

“Wakey, wakey!” An obnoxious voice sang, interrupting Matt’s thoughts. 

Matt looked around, the first thing his eyes landing on being a man in a purple and green suit. He wore lilac gloves, and his hair was an algae green. He had a purple bow tie around his collar and a green flower pinned to his lapel. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t, oh, what’s your name?”

He whipped a paper out from his jacket and read it carefully. “Matthew Patrick! Welcome to my lair! It’s so nice to have you here! I don’t often get visitors, you know. Ever since she left me,” he snarled. A loathing look came over his face, and as suddenly as it came, it went, and the smile was back. 

“So, Matty Patty, a little bird told me that you knew my friend The Scarecrow. I’ve also been told that you know the chemical formula for his fear gas. Here’s the deal. You make me as much of the fear gas as I need, and I won’t kill you.”

Matt made himself look confused. “I- I have no idea what you’re talking about. I have no idea how to make the fear gas!”

The menacing look was back on his face, and he flicked out a knife. Matt pretended to freak out. “But! But, if you give me three days, I- I- I could probably figure it out. I just need time!” 

The Joker stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose, I could go with that. On one condition. Any funny business at all, and my face will be the last one that you ever see. Do I make myself clear?”

Matt nodded frantically, pretending to be afraid for his life. In reality, Matt knew that he could easily incapacitate him, but he didn’t want him to find about his powers. So, for now, he would bide his time and play the frightened scientist. The Joker wheeled his chair over to a table with a small Petri dish of green liquid. “Let’s get to it! What do you need first?”

Matt pursed his lips, thinking. “Can you get me a list of all of the effects it has on people?”

The Joker cackled and pulled out a familiar skull. “Oh, you are brilliant! Lexi wasn’t lying! How about some first hand experience?”

Before Matt could respond appropriately, he sprayed him in the face with the familiar gas. Matt gasped, and coughed erratically, but beyond that, nothing happened. The Joker scowled menacingly. “A liar, are we?”

“N-no!” Matt stuttered. “I have no idea why that happened!”

But he did, and that was the problem. When he and Jonathan were working on it together, before Matt knew Jonathan’s true purpose in creating it, Jonathan had made him drink a concoction. Jonathan later explained that it made it so that Matt would never be affected by its effects, if it ever got into the wrong hands. Matt had appreciated it greatly, but now, he was not so sure what to think of it. 

The Joker tutted disapprovingly and punched Matt, sending him and the chair rolling across the floor. Matt exhaled painfully and looked up as the Joker stalked across the floor towards him. He bent down, leaning close to Matt’s face. “The truth. Now.”

Matt stuttered, “That- that is the truth, I- I swear!”

“I think you have a skewed definition of ‘the truth.’ Let me show you my definition.” A sharp kick to Matt’s stomach, and Matt groaned. That reaction certainty wasn’t fake. 

“Boys!” The Joker called. “Let’s show him how we treat uncooperative guests.”

Matt’s chair was yanked back into its original position, and he was ripped out of the duct tape. Matt was held by the back of his collar and he was dragged out of the room to a large area that looked like the entrance to a mall. Maybe it was. The abandoned mall! Of course. It fit the carnival theme the Joker liked to use. Another kick, this time to Matt’s back, brought him back to the present. Just bide your time, he thought. Nate will come for you. 

Matt was slammed against a wall, and the Joker’s goons locked his hands, feet, torso, and neck to the wall. The Joker appeared to the side of him, and pressed a button. The piece of wall they had attached Matt to came out. Ah. They had stuck Matt on a wheel. Specifically one of the wheels that was typically found in a game show or at a circus. The one that you threw knives at. Matt mentally sighed. This was not going to end well. 

The Joker spun the wheel, and Matt watched the room turn around and around. Matt saw one of the henchmen raise and throw a knife, and Matt used his telekinesis to make the knife just barely miss him. After a couple more times of the knife being thrown, and Matt could sense they were getting frustrated. “Why aren’t they hitting you?” Joker snarled. 

Matt stayed silent, and the Joker stopped the wheel, leaving Matt right side up, thank goodness. The Joker got really close to him, looking at him carefully. “How are the knives not hitting you?”

“L-luck, I guess.” 

“Yeah, right. Whatever. Maybe after I get a friend of yours, you’ll be more cooperative.” 

Matt’s features slid into one of confused indifference. “What friends?”

The Joker smiled. “As I recall, when we took you, there was a man that ran out after you. Maybe we’ll take him.”

Matt laughed, dropping the ‘scared scientist’ persona.“He’s long gone. If he truly saw you take me, then he’ll be out of there. I bet he’s halfway across the country right now.”

The Joker raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see.”

With that, Joker snapped his fingers and the goons wheeled the board Matt was on to the ledge where an escalator once stood, but was now on the floor, as broken as the Joker’s sanity. The Joker smiled at him, and shoved him off the edge. Matt plummeted towards the dirty cement floor, the wheel spinning with the air resistance.

With a jolt, Matt stopped right before he would have hit the floor, and turned to see that one of the goons had caught his chair. Matt exhaled in relief, and was set on the floor. He was wheeled right into the middle of the empty area, and the goon walked away.

“Huh,” he said to himself. Matt looked around where they had set him. It was mostly empty, save for the broken drywall and the creepy carousel in the corner. The walls were barren and gray, the age showing through them like the mice that were peeking out at Matt. Two goons came over and lifted one end of the stand the wheel perched on. They took off the wheels with a screwdriver, and then did the other side. They walked away, leaving Matt to see if he could move it. Without the wheels, it was practically impossible for someone with normal limits, so Matt quit while he was ahead.

Matt, sensing the Joker watching him, asked, “What is the purpose of placing me here?”

“I want to see who will come for you.”

Matt laughed. “No one will. You could kill me and no one would give a shit.”

“We’ll see. Something tells me a little bat will be showing up, and when he does…” he trailed off, his signature smile coming over his face. He began to laugh maniacally, and Matt cocked his head. 

“What are you going to do?” Matt asked. 

The Joker gasped and brought a hand to his chest. “I’m so glad you asked! I was beginning to think you didn’t care! Well, ol’ Bat Guano normally likes heights, so he’s probably going to be hiding over there, on that side. It makes whoever is standing exactly where I am hard to see him, and that what he likes. He’s not huge on group projects (and who can blame him?), so I don’t expect he’ll bring anyone else. That will be is downfall. Anyways, he’ll try picking the locks on your restraints, but there’s a hatch directly underneath where I put the knot. So, the Itsy Batsy Spider will go falling down, but he won’t be getting up again!!! That’s where my goons will be waiting for him. Then, we’ll lock him up and take that mask hood thing of his off.”

“It’s a cowl.”

“Whatever.”

“And what do you plan on doing with him once you know his secret identity?”

“Why broadcast it on live television, of course! Then, we’ll take all of his Bat gadgets and test them out on him. And then, we’ll tie dynamite to him, and hang him 100 feet above the city! We’ll light the fuse, and his ennards will rain down upon Gotham!”

“That’s pretty insane.”

“I feel like you are doing something. You are making small talk, and that makes me curious. Earlier, you were begging for your life, but it seems that was merely a role you were playing. So, who exactly are you?”

“You know. Matthew Patrick.”

“Not what I meant, and you know it! So, how about it? Are you willing to spill your secrets to old Joker, or will you spill your guts instead?” Matt swallowed, and made a shrugging motion.

“Why do I matter to you?”

“Oh, entertain me! I’m bored!”

“Then go bother your henchmen or something!”

“I wouldn’t talk to me that way, if I were you. You are mine, now, remember?”

“I’m just another scientist that could be disposed within seconds. What do you find so interesting about me?”

“You are not quaking in your boots. Everyone else did. Everyone else does. So, why aren’t you?”

“I’m not scared of pain or death.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“Hmm. No tragic backstory? No tale of sadness and misery?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, so you might as well tell me everything, if it isn’t sad. What kind of human doesn’t fear pain or death?”

“This kind.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world. Maybe you’d like to hear something about me? Is that why you’re stalling? Oh! I have a good idea! We’ll play a get to know you game! It goes like this! You can ask any question, and I’ll answer it as best as I can! But, for every question you ask, I get to ask one as well, and you have to answer as honestly as you can! But, if I sense you’re lying, we’ll quit playing and you’ll never get me to talk again. And I can tell when someone is lying, so don’t try anything tricky! That’s the Trickster’s job!” He cackled at his joke and looked down at Matt with his grin. 

“So, what do you say?”

Matt shrugged. He could do that. “One one condition. I will talk about others, but if there are things that could put them in danger, I’m not going to tell you.”

The Joker raised an eyebrow and thought about it. “Will you keep your end?”

“I will.”

“Interesting… I accept! Okay, I’ll go first. Are your parents dead?”

“I don’t know. I was in the foster care system from a young age.”

The Joker clapped his hands in glee. “Oh, so there is a tragic backstory! Okay, your turn, Matty!”

“What was your name before you were the Joker?”

“I don’t remember! All I remember was that I was a small time villain called Red Hood. One night, the Bat chased me, and I swam through a vat of chemicals. They dyed my hair green, my skin white, and my brain crazy!” He laughed maniacally and jumped up and down excitedly. “My turn! How did you meet our Scary friend? And please don’t try and pretend like you were earlier. I know that you two were close.”

“I met him in my freshman year of high school. I saw him being tormented by the bullies and sat down next to him at lunch. From there, we got closer, eventually graduating high school and attending the same college together. I watched him slowly go insane until he finally told me to leave for my own good.”

“And so you did. Hmm. Well, your turn!”

“Did you create the Joker venom all on your own?”

“Yes, yes, and yes! It is one of my proudest accomplishments! Ooh, goody! My turn again! What do you know about ol’ Batsy?”

“... a lot.”

“You can’t just say that and no more!”

“You said I had to answer as honestly as I could, not that we had to elaborate. Besides, his secrets are his to share, not mine.”

The Joker huffed, but didn’t push it. “Fine. I’ll ask another. Were you telling the truth earlier about the man you were with? And I want juicy details. I’m bored, and Batsy still hasn’t shown up!”

Matt sighed, and as much as he would hate it, he would honor his agreement. “No, I wasn’t telling the truth. He’s my partner, and he is probably not very happy about this right now.” Matt chuckled. “In fact, Batman’s probably going to have to have someone make sure he doesn’t follow him in rescuing me, if he is at all. If he isn’t, Commissioner Gordon is going to have a hell of a time. Okay. How do you get your henchmen to work for you?”

“Well, Jeff needs money for his family, it’s sickeningly sweet until you realize he’s willing to kill, Tom used to be a bodyguard for the POTUS, but then he realized how dumb that was, and came to work for me! Then there’s Chris, who was homeless and I offered him a job, and there’s John, who just showed up one day like he belonged. We never asked, and he’s been as loyal as anyone else. Basically, they just fort of show up, and I pump them full of chemicals, making them nice and strong! My turn! Hee, hee, hee! Why did you move to Gotham? I’m fairly certain you didn’t know any of this was going to happen, but you must have known how dangerous this place is?”

“I want to work at Wayne Enterprises.”

The Joker made a face. “Ugh! Bruce Wayne. He’s too much of a goody goody for me. Always donating and stuff. It gets annoying, but at the same time, it’s hilarious because no one knows whether to love him or hate him!”

“Meaning?” Matt asked, now genuinely curious to know his thoughts.

“He’s the playboy! He’s out there, banging women, and making it known to the press, often showing up drunk, and looking as much as a fool as I am! But then you see his charity fundraisers, and how much time his companies spend on poor orphan Annies. Even adopting that one kid that one year! One isn’t sure what to expect next, and I love it! Alright, your turn! On with the show!”

“Earlier, you mentioned someone you referred to as ‘Lexy,’ whom I’m assuming you mean Lex Luthor by. Is that how you found out about me?”

The Joker clapped his hands rapidly. “Ooh, you’re good at this game! Yes. I was bored, so I snuck on over to Metropolis and gave him a little visit. We got to talking and, after some alcohol, he mentioned how he wasn’t exactly happy because of the departure of a valued employee. He talked more and mentioned your name, and I asked more. He said you were brilliant, and a man to be reckoned with. If you ask me, he had a little crush on you!” He looked at Matt conspiratorially, raising his eyebrows up and down. 

“Then, during the little team up I had with Scarecrow, I was bored, so I began to spill all of little Lexy’s secrets, and he showed emotion at your name, but tried to hide it. So, I put two and two together, and here we now are, having this merry little chat! Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Do all villains really discuss things like this?”

“Do you want that to be your question?”

“Sure.”

“Some of us. Most villains are very secretive, but I have been known to put a smile on faces, so they talk! Aren’t humans funny?!”

“You say that like I’m not one of them.”

“We’re not though, are we?”

Matt squinted, interested. “What makes you think that I’m not?”

“You’re not screaming and crying for your life right now. You’re moderately enjoying yourself, and you’re genuinely curious what I have to say.”

“I’m a scientist. My entire job is to learn, and my preferred method is first hand research. Asking questions is naturally a part of that process.”

“But there’s more to it, isn’t there? You and I, we’re different from the rest. That’s why Lexy likes you so much. Just moments ago, I was having my clowns throw knives at you, and now we’re here, talking calmly like nothing happened. Which brings me to my next question. How did the knives not hit you?”

For a millisecond, Matt panicked, but then “I’m valuable to you. Your men probably have excellent aim, and they knew that you would probably get mad with them if they actually hit me, and I bled out. Perhaps you didn’t tell them to not hit me, but they knew. That’s how.”

“Hmm. It makes sense, but there’s something off. Oh well. I’ll probably figure it out later. You are an interesting man, and as much as I would like to continue chatting with you, I must go check on something.” The Joker walked away, leaving Matt to his thoughts. He was right; Matt was actually enjoying talking to him, even if he was still strapped to this thing. Matt reaches out with his powers curiously. Yep, there was the Joker, his energy in a constant state of controlled chaos. There was the four henchmen, and no one else. They weren’t here yet. That was okay. Matt wasn’t afraid. Why should he be?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate adjusted his collar uncomfortably and raised his hand to knock on the large oak doors. Before his knuckle made contact with the wood, however, the door opened and an older man stepped aside, letting him in. “Er, thanks,” Nate said, caught unawares by the man. The man nodded and closed the door behind him before leading him down a long hall to a massive dining chamber. The butler (or so Nate assumed) scooted out a chair for him and Nate sat down, swallowing nervously. A moment or two later, Bruce came out a different door and sat down, nodding warmly at the butler. “Thank you, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded and exited the room, leaving Nate and Bruce alone. Nate fidgeted. Ugh. Everything about this made him uncomfortably out of place. Nate looked up as the sound of heels came clicking from behind the same door Alfred had led Nate though. It opened, revealing a woman with long, dark hair, wearing a long red dress. It glittered slightly, but it didn’t have any sequins. She looked at Bruce, who looked calm, but Nate could see the dumbstruckness in his eyes. It was adorable, and Nate smiled smugly. Ah. This would be an interesting evening indeed. Alfred pulled out her chair for her and she nodded, smiling warmly at him. 

Alfred nodded at the group and announced, “Dinner will be served shortly,” before walking away, leaving the trio with only each other’s company. Nate looked at Bruce expectantly, and Bruce smiled at the woman who Nate assumed was Wonder Woman. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. Directing the question at Nate, she asked, “Can I trust you?” 

Nate blinked, taken aback by the question. He hesitated, and took off his mask, revealing his full face. “Yes.” 

She smiled warmly and stood up, extending a hand. Nate followed suit and grasped it, shaking once before they both sat down. “I am Diana Prince, or as you may know me, Wonder Woman.”

Nate nodded, smiling. He liked her. “Nathan Sharp, Natemare.”

She nodded and looked at Bruce, who had an unreadable expression on his face. “Bruce said that he needed help, but then he said that you would explain it better than he could.”

Nate nodded, and cleared his throat, his smile fading from his face. “Yesterday evening around 5:16, I asked my boyfriend to take out the trash while I make some final adjustments for our evening celebrating his new job. He did so and almost a minute later, I heard a scream. I ran outside to investigate, but when I made it out there, I saw Joker and my Matt thrown over one of his goon’s shoulders, unconscious. I ran after them, but it was too late. They threw him in a van and drove off. Afterwards I got into my Natemare outfit and headed to Gotham Park to contact some old friends of mine for assistance, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They told me that as the self-assigned protector of Gotham, we needed him,” he gestured at Bruce, who cleared his throat and took over. 

“They stole the Bat Light and made off with it to get my attention. I followed them, and Nate explained what was going on. Nate, how comfortable are you with her knowing things about Matthew?”

Nate frowned. “That’s the tricky thing. His secrets are just that- his.”

Diana nodded in understanding. “Tell me as little or as much as you desire. If he has powers, it would be good to know that, so we can figure out why the Joker took him in the first place.”

Nate sighed. “I think he’ll understand. Matthew is a high level Psionic, probably just as, if not more powerful than the Martian Manhunter. He’s really powerful, but we have no reason to suspect that the Joker knows his secret identity. However, Matt was also a close friend to Jonathan Crane, even helping him developing his patented fear gas before he realized what happened to him and cutting off all ties. Matt has also been one of the top scientists at LexCorp, before he discovered that Luthor was planning to try and kill Superman. So, there are a lot of reasons. But, whatever the cause, he’s gone. He probably isn’t going to try and escape on his own. He doesn’t want the Joker to know about his powers as they could be potentially used for major chaos.”

Diana nodded. “I see. But won’t it be suspicious if you showed up with not only Harley, Ivy, Nate, and yourself, but me as well?”

Bruce nodded. “It would, but I think it would be better to get him out of the Jokers hands than have him discover Matt’s powers and somehow figure out how to use them.”

Diana nodded, and Alfred walked in, carrying their food on a platter. He set it down and took off the lid, revealing a steaming roast. Nate’s eyes widened and he realized he hadn’t eaten all day. His stomach growled loudly and he turned red, embarrassed. Diana laughed and Alfred smiled, an amused eyebrow raised. “I see I arrived right on time,” he commented. 

Nate shrunk in his chair. “Sorry…” he murmured. 

Alfred’s smile grew and he shook his head. “It’s is nice to know that my cooking is appreciated besides Master Wayne and Mistress Prince.”

Alfred left and came back with another dish, and repeated the procedure until they had a hearty meal on the table. They dished themselves up and carefully dug in, and when Nate tried the slice of roast he had to keep from moaning. It was delicious, and he wrestled with himself not to wolf it down. Before Nate knew it, the meal was finished, and Bruce directed his gaze towards Nate. “I have a map of the building, if you want to go over it.”

Nate shook his head. “If we do anything, we do it with Harley and Ivy. They have offered us help, and I’m going to accept any help I can get. If we look over anything, we do it with them.”

Bruce nodded solemnly, and Diana smiled. She looked at Bruce, an eyebrow raised. “I like him,” she declared. 

Nate allowed himself a small smile. “You will love Matt. He’s so smart and funny.”

They walked back to the door and Diana set a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see you later, then?”

Nate nodded, smiling sadly. “Yeah. It was nice to meet you.”

She nodded and Nate got on his motorcycle. He drove away, and, after a moment, put back on his mask. It made him feel a little bit better, even if it wasn’t much. Nate pulled into the Gotham Park parking lot and got off. He looked around, smiling when he saw no one. He walked back over to the west side, smiling at the familiar gate. It opened for him automatically, and the plants cleared a path like normal. Nate walked inside the green house and found Harley and Ivy waiting for him in their costumes. Ivy raised an eyebrow and nodded in approval. “You look nice. Are you ready to go?”

Nate shook his head. “Emo-Man and Double W has to get here first.”

Harley cackled gleefully. “Oh, I love the names you come up with!”

Nate shrugged halfheartedly. “It’s nothing.”

Harley's wide smile faded. “We’ll get him back. Ya don’t have to be so mopey.”

Nate nodded. “I know. I’m just worried he’s gonna get hurt or something.”

Ivy looked at the floor, her face melancholic. “I know, Nathan. It’s going to be okay. Matthew is smart. You are smart. It’ll turn out, and considering Matt’s powers, if anything, he’s probably amused by the Joker’s antics.”

Nate smiled at the thought, and nodded. “I gue-“

He was interrupted by Batman and Wonder Woman landing on the floor a couple paces away from the two villains and the anti-hero. Harley raised her eyebrows and looked at the two of them. “Well, well, Bats. I never thought I’d see the day," she guffawed. “Bats has got a girlfriend!”

Batman shook his head and sighed. “I asked her for help. She can fly, and her Lasso of Truth will be helpful. Also, she’s not an idiot.”

Wonder Woman smiled and nodded in greeting. “Harley, Ivy. It’s been a while.”

Ivy nodded, and Harley beamed, draping an arm over Ivy’s shoulders. “Damn right. Y’all ready to roll?”

Batman shook his head. “Not quite yet. I have a map of the old Gotham mall. It would be smart of us to study it.”

Ivy cocked her head. “How did you get that?”

Nate forced a laugh. “He’s Batman. Is there anything else you need to know?”

Harley nodded. “He’s right, ya know. It’s Bats we’re talking about.”

Nate raised an eyebrow. “Emo-Man, he corrected.”

Harley snickered. “I like that better.”

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. “Emo-Man?” She asked. 

Batman sighed. “He’s known for coming up with nicknames for everyone. He probably has one for you as well.”

Wonder Woman faced him expectantly. “Well, let’s hear it,” she said. 

“Double W,” Harley interjected. Nate nodded. 

“Yep. Captain Feminism works as well, but it makes it sound like equality is something to joke about. So, Double W.” He shrugged. 

Emo-Man coughed, getting everyone’s attention and knelt down, spreading out the map in front of him. The group joined him, and they began to plot. “Here’s the entrance. There are some spots here, here and here for hiding. This is a good ambush spot, and this is a good place for watching.”

Once they had thoroughly examined the map, Nate stood up, a little impatient. “Shall we go?” He asked. 

The others followed suit and the crept across the city together, Emo-Man in the Emobile, Nate on his bike, Double W flying, and Harley and Ivy on Harley’s motorcycle. (A little head canon of mine. :) They arrived to the bend in the road and parked, so the motors wouldn’t be heard. Double W kept flying and landed on the roof. They watched as an unsuspecting goon was grabbed by her lasso and she flew him over to the group. “Where are you keeping the scientist?” She asked. 

“He’s in the main area of the building.” The goon looked surprised that he had just said it, and Wonder Woman nodded. 

“Thank you. Is there anything important we should know?”

“The Joker has a trap positioned right in front of him, so if you try to undo the restraints, you’ll be captured.”

“Anything else?”

“No.”

Wonder Woman smiled sweetly and faced Bruce, who sprayed his knockout gas on him. He was out in a second, and Nate blinked. “Please tell me you don’t call that Bat Gas.”

“No. Ivy, you and Harley take out the guards. Wonder Woman, take Nathan and help him get Matt out. I’ll distract the Joker.” The group nodded and they split up. Nate began to take off towards the building, but was surprised when he was no longer on the ground. He looked up and saw Diana smiling down at him. Nate shrugged and they landed on the roof of the building. Nate immediately found the air duct and slipped in. He crawled in and ‘shouted,’ ‘Matt! Can you hear me?’ 

‘Yes. Nate, there’s a trap right in front of me, it’s extremely important that Batman doesn’t get trapped-‘

‘Yeah,’ Nate cut him off. ‘We know about it. Now, I need you to send out a mental beacon so I can find you.’

‘...it’s not that hard. I’m literally in front of the mall entrance.’

Nate sighed. ‘I’m in the air ducts, all right?’

‘Oh. Alright.’ With that, Matt’s telepathic voice began to play the melody of one of Nate’s songs. Nate smiled and began following it, sensing Double W flying behind him. It was comforting, and Nate could feel himself getting closer with each second. Soon, Nate popped out of the ceiling and landed smoothly, even with the high fall. He smiled and stood up, looking around. He felt a rush of air that let him know Double W was behind him, and he began to creep forward carefully. Nate saw a large round circle in the center of the room with screws sticking out the side and mechanisms that he recognized would make it so the circle could spin. Nate carefully tiptoed around to the front and found Matt smiling at him. 

“Ah,” he commented, not sounding the least bit distressed. “I was wondering when you’d show up. There are pressure sensors on the floor right in front of me, and they trip the trapdoor.” 

Nate smiled in relief. “Well, that’s why we brought someone who could fly.” 

Matt’s eyes widened at the sight of Wonder Woman, and he nodded. “Wonder Woman. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Diana nodded and flew up to him. She began to undo the restraints and caught him when she got them all off. She set Matt in Nate’s open arms, who then began to walk toward the entrance right in front of them. “Nathan,” Matt warned. “There might be-“

He didn’t get the sentence out before a loud alarm went off. Several metal doors opened and a horde of clown robots rolled out of them, their creepy red eyes glowing in the dark. Nate’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit,” he swore.

“Language,” Matt chided, and Nate ignored him. Matt jumped to the ground and ran towards the first one. Nate watched in horror as buzzsaws came out of its hands and attempt to hit Matt. Matt dodged deftly and grabbed onto its back, prying off a panel. Nate watched in awe, but whirled around at the sound of a saw whirring behind him. Nate pulled out his extendable sword and sliced it in half. He turned and saw Double W doing the same thing. She was doing fine, but Matt was surrounded. 

Nate’s eyes went wide and he ran to Matt’s side, but there were too many bots between them. They weren’t hurting Matt, though. They were just keeping him there. Nate fought off as many as he could, but they were steering Matt away from Nate. Away from everything. Nate panicked, but there were too many. Ivy and Harley ran in and began to fight, but the bots just kept coming. Nate heard a scuffling and looked up to see Batman fighting the Joker. Nate pulled out his grappling hook and aimed it above the Joker’s head, firing and using both feet to kick him in the face just as he turned to look. The Joker hit the wall, blood spurting from his nose. 

“Where are your bots taking the hostage?!” Nate demanded. 

He cackled gleefully, and looked at Nate, his eyes wild and deranged. “Don’t you worry,” he crooned. “He’s safe! Safe with me, away from all of you!”

“Fine,” Nate snarled. “I’ll find him myself.”

With that, Nate sprinted down the closest hall and found a staircase where he could see multiple footprints breaking the layer of dust. Nate bolted down them, hearing Matt’s cries. Nate leaped down from them and sprinted towards the shouts. The door was guarded by a horde of robots, which Nate threw a Poke-Bomb at. They all blew to the side, and Nate kicked open the door. He marched and was immediately surrounded by about a hundred more robots. It looked like he was in an old Macy’s, and it was huge. The bots were everywhere, and Nate couldn’t see anything. He sliced through several more bots, not daring to throw a Poke-Bomb in case he hurt Matt. 

“Matt!” Nate yelled desperately. 

There was a muffled shout, and Nate heard, ‘Nathan! I’m in the left hand corner towards the back. They’re shepherding me towards a staircase. I can hear a copter and I sense a pilot, or at least, I think they’re a pilot.’

Nate’s eyes grew and he struggled towards the corner Matt had indicated, but it was like the bots had sensed what he was thinking. He was blocked at all angles, their grinning faces taunting him. Nate gritted his teeth in frustration. It wasn’t good enough. He wasn't good enough. Matt was going to get into a helicopter and be taken who knew where, and it was all Nate’s fault. If he hadn’t of asked Matt to take out the trash, if he would have done it himself, then Matt wouldn’t be in this mess it was all his fault. Tears blurred his vision, and Nate fought harder, angrier. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn’t care. He was going to get to Matt, no matter the obstacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH!!!!! So, what did you guys think???!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I can promise more to come! As always, PLEASE TELL ME OF ANY MISTAKES I MAY HAVE MADE AND I WILL FIX IT AS BEST I CAN!!!!!!


	6. Quick Update

Okay, so I have a playlist on Spotify of this if any of you guys are interested. It's called DC NatePat AU because I'm so very creative. I will be posting the next chapter soon, so yeah! I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far, because this is probably the best piece I have ever written, and this is the most excited I have ever been about just about anything. I have no plot plan, and I'm just gonna let my imagination run wild. So, see you next chapter, and, as always, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SPOT ANY MISTAKES IN MY WRITING. I HONESTLY FEEL SO BAD FOR ANYONE WHO HAS TO LEARN ENGLISH BECAUSE IT IS MY FIRST (ND ONLY) LANGUAGE AND I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. So, there's that. Adios, amigos! :)


	7. The Angst Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt discovers he might not be as in control as he thinks, and another DC hero favorite of mine appears. Tell me who you think it is in the comments!!!!!! (AND DON'T YOU DARE GO READING AHEAD IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALREADY POSTED. I WILL FIND YOU.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets into an issue that has been addressed so many times in the DC Universe, but is still a really good plot tool. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I had about 5,000 words written out of how it was going to be, but then I was like, 'This isn't my best,' so I deleted all of it and redid it. This is definitely shorter, but it is much better than the one I had originally wrote. So, I hope you enjoy! :) AS ALWAYS, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT. (Also, happy National Grammar Day! :)

Matt couldn’t see Nate at all. It was one of the worst thing in the world, he discovered, to know that you had the power to be able to help the ones you love, but know that if you did, you would put them in even more danger. He managed to rip out wires in more of the bots, but they were just replaced by another. He could see and hear the helicopter, the blades chopping through the air as easily as knives through vegetables. The robots surrounded Matt, neither letting him escape or fight back without hurting himself. The robots weren’t hurting him though. So, maybe he could turn that on them. 

Matt took a step forward, swallowing his fear and approaching the spinning blades. To his surprise, it worked. The robots backed up, even if it was just the slightest. Matt smiled, and continued to do it. The robots’ smiles shifted to anger, and they began to release steam, fuming it would appear. Huh. The closer Matt got, the angrier they got, until the closest one to Matt made a beeping noise. It rapidly accelerated, and Matt realized what was going to happen. 

Matt dove for the floor just as it exploded. Matt’s ears rang, and he watched in horror as his powers seemed to gain a mind of their own. A force bubble formed around the exploding robot, and Matt watched from a distance as he took out all of the robots. On the other side of the room, Matt looked up, panting, and saw Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman... and Nate. Standing there, watching. Just watching in… oh, god. Horror. 

Matt looked around, seeing everything. He looked down at his hands, realizing what he had done. Matt fell to his knees, his breaths coming in short and erratic bursts. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything. The world began to spin, and Matt couldn’t breathe. Everything was collapsing. Everything he had worked so hard to control. It was all falling apart. 

Nate watched as Matt fell to the ground. Nate gasped and ran forward. Matt was having a panic attack. Pieces of the destroyed robots swirled around the room, forming a tornado with Matt at the center of it. Nate sprinted forward, slicing through the parts, making it harder and harder to get to Matt. 

“MATT!” Matt heard a voice calling his name, but it didn’t matter. He had lost control. He thought. He had worked so hard. So hard to control. But they always came back. Always. 

“Natemare!” Nate turned around, finding Harley and Ivy trying to get through it. Batman bolted to Nate, calling, “The remote!” Nate’s eyes grew wide, and he remembered. The remote. No. He couldn’t do that to Matt. But it was for his own good, wasn’t it? Nate clenched his teeth and took the dreaded thing out of his pocket. Nate took it, swallowing down bile. Here we go. Nate switched the dial to the first setting. 

Matt couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t feel, couldn’t control. It always came back to that. Control. He thought he had done it. He was so close. And yet so far. He hadn’t been good enough. He thought he had had it under control. Be he hadn’t didn’t. He failed. Matt couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe. 

Nate turned the knob to the second setting. Nothing. Why wasn’t it working? This level should make it very hard for Matt to use his powers, if not impossible. But the tornado of debris was only getting worse. Nate could feel the beginnings of a terrible headache, and he found himself sliding on the floor. Nate felt something wrap around his waist and was relieved to see a thick, familiar green stalk wrap around his waist, securing him to the wall. Nate sucked in a breath and turned the dial to the third setting. 

Matt couldn’t breathe. All of the air was being sucked out of his lungs and an elephant was sitting on his chest. Matt saw Batman, but he had the Joker's face. He was laughing hysterically, a wide pale smile stretched across his cheeks. They multiplied, and they were all around him, laughing, mocking. He couldn’t control his powers. What use was he if he couldn’t do that? What use was he? What use, what use, what… use?

The tornado grew and grew, bigger and bigger. The only thing holding Nate down was the vine around his waist, and that was straining. That wasn’t all. The air was being pulled from the room, and Nate’s breath was coming in short gasps. Suddenly, everything went black. The debris stopped, and the air rushed back. Nate sucked in a grateful breath, but that was short lived. It was pitch black, and he couldn’t see anything. What if it was Shade? Teamed up with the Joker to do his evil bidding, to take Matt? Nate wrenched himself free from the vine and scrambled forward in the dark blindly. “Matt!”

Everything went dark. What was going on? “Breathe with me,” a gravelly voice commanded. “Come on. In for five. Do it with me, please.”  
Matt did as he was told, albeit a little confused. Matt’s head cleared, but all he could see was black. Oh no. What if- “Please, they’re all fine. In for five, hold for four. Good. Now, out for five. That’s it. Just breathe with me. Don’t focus on the dark. It won’t hurt you. Not breathing will. Again, please. In for five, hold for four. There you go. You!re doing great. Out for five, in for four, keep going. You’re doing great.”  
Matt could breathe, could think. “Who are you?” He asked. 

There was a chuckle. 

“Matt! Matthew, please tell me you’re alright! Please tell me you’re still here!”

“Answer him, please. He’s worried sick, as are the rest of them. You’re not a failure, I promise.”

“I’m over here, Nate!” Nate laughed in relief. 

“Oh, thank god! Do you know what’s going on?” No response. 

“Here, let me turn on the lights for you. I’ll do it slowly, so you won’t be blinded.”

The light began to come back into the room, revealing bits of robot pieces all over the floor, littering almost every square inch. “Matt!?” Nate called in concern. “Where are you?” He was in the center of the room, a perfect circle around him. There was a small black circle on the floor, and Nate could see something disappear into it before the circle was gone. Matt was laying there, looking exhausted. 

“Matt!” Nate cried. He sprinted over to him, sliding the rest of the way, cradling Matt’s head in his arms. “It’s okay,” Nate promised. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.”  
Matt relaxed against Nate’s chest, breathing. “A- are you o- okay?” Matt asked. 

Nate nodded, and he looked at Matt, worry lines etched into his features. “What happened?”

Matt took a shaky breath, and he couldn’t stop trembling. “T- the robot was about to explode. I heard it beeping rapidly, and I- I lost control, Nate. I couldn’t control my powers. They went berserk. They destroyed all of them. And then, I saw you and the others standing there, staring at me in-“ Matt’s voice cracked. “In horror. I- I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything. I lost control, Nate. I- I couldn’t do anything. Everything just went downhill from there. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Then… everything went dark, and I heard a voice telling me to breathe. In for five, hold for four, out for five. It… it worked, and I could breathe again. She, she said she’d take away the dark, and then she was gone.”

“Did you get a good look at her?”

Matt shook his head. “Where’s the Joker?”

Nate shook his head. “I don’t know. I think that Batman took care of him, but I’m not certain. Matt, are you okay?”

He shook his head. How could he be okay? “Nate, I lost control. If not for, whoever that was, I would have killed you. Killed everyone. I would have decimated Gotham.”

Nate felt queasy, a hollow pit forming in his stomach. Matt thought this was his fault, and there wasn’t a whole lot Nate could do about it. The corners of Nate’s mouth sagged, and he held Matt closer. Nate could feel Matt’s tears seep through the fabric of his costume, but Nate didn’t care. Why would he? The love of his life was in agony. Nate carefully picked Matt up and turned to Batman, Diana, Harley and Ivy. “We’re gonna go home. Thank you so much for your help.”

Batman shook his head. “That might not be the best idea.”

“Why?”

“Joker knows where Matt lives, so why not someone else?”

Nate nodded, hating it with every ounce of his being. Diana flew over to him, her eyebrows furrowed. “May I carry him?” She asked. 

Nate hesitated, but nodded. She gently took him in her arms, and Matt tried to get down. “I can walk. I’m fine.”

Diana looked at him incredulously. “Yes, and I’m the great huntress Artemis. Come on.”

Matt closed his eyes and leaned back, giving in. Diana nodded her approval and flew gently in front of Nate. Batman walked away from the group, and Nate watched as he made his way over to a knocked out Joker tied to a pole. Batman touched one of his ‘ears’ and began talking. After a moment, he walked back over to the group and said, “The GPD will be here soon. Natemare, Harley, Poison Ivy, I suggest you get out of here. Nate, you know where to go. Make sure no one follows you.”

Nate nodded, and he, Harley, and Ivy took off running towards the closest exit. The ride back to Ivy’s lair was quiet, the silence deafening. Nate had a lot on his mind. Who was that girl the calmed Matt down? How had she known to be there? What was going to happen to he and Matt? Nate could barely keep up with his spiraling thoughts, and he was lucky to get to the Manor at all. Nate rang the doorbell, and after a second, the door opened. Alfred stepped aside, and Nate came in, looking around warily. 

“Come in. Master Wayne informed me of what has happened. Are you alright?”

“That’s a tricky question to answer, Alfred.”

Alfred nodded in understanding, his brow furrowed in concern. “Here. Follow me. I know a thing or two.”

Nate nodded and followed him down the hall distractedly. Alfred led him to an area the size of an average living room, and carefully sat him down on the couch. “Thank you.”

Alfred nodded. “I’m going to go make some tea. Do you have a preference?”

“Peppermint and chamomile, please. It’s… it’s Matt’s favorite.”

Alfred nodded and walked out of the room, but not before Nate felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders. Nate smiled at the loving action. “Thank you.”

Alfred smiled and was gone, leaving Nate with his thoughts. Nate just sat there, feeling numb. Poor Matt. Nate had no idea to help him, aside from making sure that he was loved and didn’t do anything stupid. That was all he could think of. Nate steeled himself. It might not be much, but if that’s all he could do, he would do it to the best of his abilities. 

A few minutes after Nate, Harley, Ivy, and Batman left, the police came, obnoxious wailing sirens and bright flashing lights in tow. Matt still felt shaken, even though they had given him a blanket. He was sitting on the edge of an ambulance, and Wonder Woman sat down next to him. “You ready to go?” She asked. 

Matt nodded, deciding not to say anything. Wonder Woman picked him up and carried him away, the gaping faces of the police following them for a while. They flew in silence, and Matt was happy she didn’t push any sort of conversation. They landed in front of Wayne Manor, and Matt hopped out of her arms. “Thank you.” She nodded and flew off, flying above the clouds this time. Matt knocked on the door carefully, and after a moment, it opened, revealing Bruce in sweatpants and a tee shirt with the Wonder Woman symbol on it. Matt managed a weak smile, and Bruce let him in. 

Bruce led him down the hall and to a room with a fireplace, two couches, a television, and a ton of blankets piled on the end. Nate was curled up against one of the arms, and blanket wrapped around him snugly. He looked up at the approaching people, and jumped up. He grabbed Matt, hugging him tightly. Matt hugged him back just as tightly, and Alfred walked in holding a tray of two steaming mugs. He set the tray on the coffee table and smiled at Matt. “Good evening, Master Patrick. Master Wayne and I will leave you alone, won’t we, Master Wayne? Your room is beyond that door.” He pointed to a door to the right of the fireplace. 

Bruce nodded and left with Alfred, leaving Matt and Nate alone together. Nate gently led Matt to the couch, where he handed him the blanket he had been using. Matt smiled and pulled Nate down next to him. They snuggled together and Matt grabbed a mug. He sipped it, smiling. “Chamomile and peppermint. My favorite. Thanks.”

Nate shrugged. “It was Alfred who prepared it.”

“But you remembered. Thank you.”

“... Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna talk about what happened?”

Matt’s breathing skipped a beat, and he grimaced. “Tomorrow?” He asked. 

Nate nodded. “If you're up for it. If you’re not, take as much time as you need. You’ve been through a shit ton.”

“Language,” Matt mumbled. 

Nate cracked a smile and shook his head. “I will have you know that I barely swore at all while you were gone.”

“Yeah? I’ll believe it when it’s not you telling me that… Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to talk about what you went through?”

“What do you mean? You were the one that was kidnapped.” The sting of bitterness in his voice was evident, and Matt shifted so Nate had no choice but to look at him. 

“This was not your fault. None of it was.”

“I’ll make a deal with you.” 

Matt’s mind flashed to earlier, but he shoved the memory aside. “Shoot.”

“Bang,” Nate’s response was almost automatic at that point, and when he realized what he said, the dimples that accompanied his smile returned. He cleared his throat. “Well, if you don’t blame yourself for losing control, which, by the way, is something that I just barely managed to control, then I won’t blame myself for you getting taken. Deal?”

Nate held out his hand, and Matt froze, before hesitantly taking Nate’s hand and solemnly shaking it. “Deal. Do you want to talk about anything? Or do you want to wait till tomorrow?”

“I just want to be with you tonight. Is that alright?”

Matt smiled softly and tipped his head back on Nate’s chest. “That’s more than alright. That sounds perfect.”

Nate hummed appreciatively, and they both finished their tea. They fell asleep like that, curled up next to one another, completely unaware that they were being watched. Even if they were aware that they were being watched, they wouldn’t have cared. They had each other, and that’s all that mattered.


	8. Breakfast At The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to relive all of our daily morning panic, enjoy our bois and queen have breakfast together, and we meet the mysterious teen who helped Matt. Enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER AND I JUST HELD ONTO THIS AND I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! :O UUUUGH, I am so sorry I haven't posted in like, three months. So much shtuff has been going on and it's been hectic and again, I AM SO SORRY!!!!! Okay, so about the teen girl, I just couldn't help myself!!! I love this character so much (not an OC), and she's so great and awesome and I really hope I'll be able to continue a regular schedule of posting but IT'S SO HARD AND IDK WHERE IT'S GOING SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE!!!!! As always, please tell me of any mistakes as I didn't read it over before posting. :)

Nate woke up like that, snuggled up to Matt. He felt like he had never sleep better before in his life, even if his neck hurt like a bitch. Nate carefully turned, looking at Matt. He was sleeping under the blanket with Nate, his face peaceful and just adorable. Nate sighed happily. If he lived with Matt for all eternity, it still wouldn’t be enough. Matt stirred and Nate panicked. No! Fuck! Ah, what would he do? Nate moved his hand and gently laid it on Matt’s arm. Matt sighed and his breathing became even again. Nate exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding. Okay. We’re alright. 

Nate just stayed there, looking at Matt happily. Unfortunately, nothing can last forever, and Matt’s eyelids fluttered open. His chocolate brown eyes met Nate’s almost black ones, and Matt raised an eyebrow. “It’s extremely creepy to watch someone in their sleep, you know.”

Nate shrugged, and Matt shifted, facing Nate. “And I would care, why?”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Fair point.” He sat up fully, stretching. “This is now one of my favorite couches.”

Nate looked at him, pouting. “Why do you have to get up? We were perfectly comfortable!”

Matt gave him a look, one eyebrow raised. Nate sighed. “I suppose you’re right. And just what is so special about this couch?”

“This is the first couch we have ever slept on together.” 

Nate stood up as well, thinking. “Has it really?”

Matt nodded and began to fold up the warm blanket. “Everytime you’re almost asleep, I remind you that we need to go to bed first. Then we do.”

“So why didn’t you do that last night?”

Matt huffed. “I supposed I could make an acception. Just that once, mind you.”

Nate shook his head good-naturedly. “Only you.”

Matt laughed. “That’s right. Only me. I don’t think the world could handle more than one me.”

The two continued to tease each other while cleaning up, something Matt had gotten Nate into the habit of. Soon, the area was spotless, and they looked at each other, seeing their wrinkled clothing. “We should change,” Nate suggested. 

Matt nodded in agreement. “Yeah.” They walked through the door that Alfred had waved a hand at last night, and explored eagerly.

It was a fairly small room, with a king size bed in the center, two nightstands on either side, and a dresser. On the right and left, there were doors, and Matt and Nate looked at each other. “Right?” Matt asked.

Nate nodded. “Left.” 

They split up, and Nate found that the door on the left was a closet. He announced it to Matt, who replied, “Mine’s a bathroom. I’ll come join you, and then we can look at the bathroom together.”

Nate nodded. That was a good idea. Matt popped up next to him, and together they looked through it. It was a large walk-in closet, with several suits hanging in the very back, and, to their surprise, almost all of their clothes from their house. Nate watched as Matt meticulously sorted through them, and he looked at Nate in awe.

“Everything’s here. Everything!”

“Huh,” Nate replied. “I wonder how he did it.”

Matt shrugged. “That’s pretty cool, though.”

There was a knock at the door, and Matt and Nate scrambled to open it. Alfred was standing there, his suit pristine as always. “Breakfast is ready, if you are interested.”

Nate straightened at the thought, perking up like a puppy who had smelled his food dish. He glanced at Matt self-consciously, who nodded eagerly at Nate. Nate cleared his throat. “Ahem, yes. Ah, yes. That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Alfred eyed them in amusement. “You may join us at anytime, whether in your pajamas or not.”

Matt and Nate both looked at their clothing in embarrassment, remembering the reason they had come into the room in the first place. Matt nodded. “Uh, yeah. We’ll be right down.”

Alfred nodded politely and walked away, Nate closing the door quietly behind him. He turned to Matt in a panic. “What should we wear?”

Matt shook his head rapidly while shrugging at the same time. “I don’t know, Nathan! He basically said we could wear whatever, but what if Bruce is in a suit and tie?!”

Nate, just as flustered, waved his hands around. “I have no idea! Let’s just- uh, sweatpants and our graphic tee shirts?”

Matt looked at him oddly. “Why that specific combination?”

“I don’t know! It just came, and it feels right!”

Matt looked down at the floor, hand on chin. He began to pace. “That’s what Bruce was wearing last night when you opened the door. But how could you have known that?” He shook his head and looked back up at Nate. “Nevermind. I’ll think about it later. Yeah, that sound good. Let’s go. Yeah.”

Nate ran to the dresser, and Matt to the closet. Within seconds, there were two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts sitting on the bed. They both stood there for a second, examining the glorified pieces of fabric. Nate suddenly whirled around to Matt and snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! MatPat, are you cold right now?”

Matt shrugged. “I mean, I’m always sort of cold, but-”

Nate cut him off. “Excellent! Do you think you could wear a hoodie, and I’d wear a tee shirt?”

Matt blinked. “That works. What hoodie?”

Nate tapped his foot, thinking. “Maybe the green one? You look good in green.”

Matt blushed a little, but carried on like nothing had happened. “What if we just wear what we wear everyday?”

Nate blinked; he hadn’t thought of that. Matt continued, “That way we won’t be over or under-dressed.”

Nate agreed, and they both quickly got changed. They bolted out the door towards the dining room, but, to their surprise, Alfred appeared. He just… appeared. He waved them in a different direction, and they followed. Alfred led the couple to a room with a simple, normal dining table, much to their surprise. Bruce was sitting there in his pajamas, with Diana right next to him, wearing a casual blouse and jeans. Matt and Nate looked at each other in relief. 

Matt looked at Bruce questioningly. “Why here?”

“Unless I actually have the entire Justice League over here or something, the big table just feels empty. It’s nicer here, and there’s a smaller kitchen for Alfred to work in. Speaking of which,” Alfred walked in with a pan of eggs, proving his impeccable timing once more. Did he just stand outside the door and listen, waiting for the perfect opportunity? Matt didn’t know. 

“We’ll have toast soon as well,” Alfred announced before going back into the kitchen. 

Matt cocked his head. “Does he ever eat?” He wondered quietly. 

Bruce nodded calmly. “It’s just habit to not eat with the guests.”

Nate scoffed. “That’s not a bad habit at all,” he remarked sarcastically. “What if the guests don't go for like, a week?”

Bruce nodded. “I know. I’ve been trying to get him out of it.”

“Yo! Alfred!” Nate yelled. Matt looked at him incredulously, and Nate blinked in confusion. “What?”

Matt made a face and sighed. “Never mind.”

Alfred came through the door holding another platter. “Yes, Master Sharp?”

“Eat with us?”

Alfred blinked, clearly taken aback. Bruce nodded. “Yes, please.”

“But there are still things to get,” he half-heartedly protested, setting the plate of toast on the table. To Nate’s surprise, Bruce pushed his chair out and stood up, smiling warmly at Alfred. 

“I’ll get them.” 

Alfred blinked before carefully lowering himself in the chair next to Nate, who beamed at him. “Hey!” He greeted. 

Alfred nodded politely, and replied, “Hello, Master Sharp.”

“You don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to.”

Alfred considered this. “Alright, Nathan. How are you today?”

Unaware to Nate and Alfred, Matt and Diana watched the exchange, a smile lighting Matt’s face. Matt turned to Diana curiously. “I meant to ask you,” he murmured quietly, not wanting to disturb their conversation. “Who exactly are you?”

Diana laughed merrily. “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here,” she teased, being just as quiet. 

Matt narrowed his eyes competitively. A challenge had been issued, and he had never been one to back down. “You’re correct. Hmm. Interesting.” He examined the wrinkles on her feet, noticing their slight redness and puffiness. He looked at her forehead, and saw the thin red outline of a familiar crown. “Oh. Wonder Woman. Nice to meet you in person. Well, in a less formal setting, that is. How’d you get wrapped up in all of this?”

She shrugged. “Bruce contacted me, saying he needed help with something. I came as soon as I could, and he told me what had happened to you. I asked why he couldn’t of just asked a much closer Superman, and he muttered something about Superman being busy. I think that’s more than a little far from the truth, but I didn’t push it. Apparently, I’m smarter than him.”

Matt shrugged, smiling softly. “While he certainly didn’t tell you the whole truth, that is certainly a part of it.”

Diana raised a perfect eyebrow. “Tell me then. What do you think is the whole truth with Bruce?”

Matt hummed pleasantly. “It might have something to do with his obvious dislike of the boy in blue.”

Diana laughed. “That’s obvious enough. But you don’t think that’s all, do you?”

Matt shook his head. “No. It’s not my place to say the other reason he contacted you. I think he’ll tell you when he’s ready, and you him.”

Diana cocked her head,her confusion evident. “What do you mean I’ll-“ 

She was cut off by Bruce coming through the door, carrying a platter of various jams and jellies, a set of salt and pepper shakers, and some cheese. 

“Why the cheese?” Nate asked. 

Bruce shrugged, and Nate didn’t push it, much to Matt’s surprise. Alfred smiled graciously at him. “Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and sat down next to Diana, who looked at him carefully, a thoughtful smile on her face. Matt served everyone voluntarily, and everyone took care of their own toast. The eggs were incredible- light and fluffy, perfectly seasoned with what Alfred revealed was Tabasco sauce. Nate took everyone’s empty plate, Bruce and Diana took the cups, and Matt took the silverware to the kitchen, where they put them in the dishwasher. Bruce led everyone to another area with couches where they made themselves comfortable. They sat there in comfortable silence, before Matt asked, “So, Bruce, how long can we-“

Bruce cut him off, apparently as eager as he gets to say, “As long as you want.”

Nate’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?”

Bruce nodded. “We have plenty of room, and I won’t be hosting anything for a while. Besides, it gets… lonely. The Manor has been empty for a while now, and it would be nice to have at least some company. It’s too big.”

Alfred nodded, happily agreeing. “You may stay as long as you like as well, Diana. I don’t want this to turn into a bachelor pad.”

Nate guffawed, and Diana smiled in amusement. “I don’t currently have anything else, and I do need to brush up on a couple of things. May I use your library?” she asked. 

Bruce nodded. “And anything else you want.”

Nate covered his mouth with his hand and snorted. Matt smacked him upside the head and kept a perfectly straight face, which, considering his sexuality, was a very hard thing to do. Bruce shot Nate a dirty look, which, coupled with Matt’s hitting him, just made him laugh more. Diana did the civil thing and ignored Nate, smiling at Bruce. “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

Bruce nodded, and Matt sighed. “I apologize for his immaturity.”

Nate snorted again. “You were thinking the exact thing, and you know it!”

Matt rolled his eyes and turned towards Bruce again. “Are you absolutely certain?” 

Bruce nodded.

“And my job?” Matt asked. 

“You can start if you want, but you don’t have to. If you don’t mind, I would prefer it if you would stay in the Manor.”

Matt’s demeanor darkened, though his expression didn’t betray it. “We still don’t know who was on the roof waiting.”

Diana narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“The robots were pushing me towards the top of the staircase, and I could hear a helicopter engine. I could also feel four presences waiting there. One of them felt… familiar.”

Bruce nodded. “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Nate gripped Matt’s hand. “He’s right. I’m not losing you again.”

Matt smiled at the gesture, even if he was still more than a little anxious. “Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate this so much. If there’s anything I can do…”

Bruce nodded. “I’ll let you know.”

Matt shared a look with Nate, who smiled at him hopefully. Nate chuckled. “Thanks, Bruce.”

A corner of Bruce’s mouth turned up, and he nodded. Matt opened his mouth to say something, but paused. There was another presence in the house. The girl. Matt stood and excused himself from the room, making it look like he was headed towards the room where he and Nate were staying, but making a turn left where he would have gone right. Matt stopped. Nate’s presence was coming behind him. 

“Are you okay?” Nate asked. 

“The girl from the mall. She’s here.” 

Nate joined him at his side, his face etched with concern. “Do you want to go alone?” He asked. 

Matt hesitated, and nodded. “I’ll tell you if anything is wrong. I do want you to meet her, though.”

Nate nodded, and Matt opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Matt was in a bedroom, one of the guest rooms it appeared. The girl was sitting on the edge of a bed, looking at a picture frame. She set it on the nightstand and rested her hands in her lap. “Hello,” she greeted. 

“Hi.”

“Are you alright?”

“That’s a loaded question.”

She chuckled dryly. “That’s a little obvious.”

Matt sat down next to her. “No kidding. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t create a black hole. Has anything like that happened before?”

Matt nodded. “As much as I hate to admit it, yes. That’s the first time it’s happened in six years, though.”

“Wow.”

Matt scoffed. “Yeah. You would think after that long, I’d have it under control.” He paused, wondering what to say next. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Matthew Patrick. And you?”

“Raven. It’s… just Raven.”

“Nice to meet you, Raven, It’s Just Raven.”

She cracked a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

They sat there quietly, each absorbed in their thoughts. After a moment, Matt broke the silence again. “So, how did you know to come?”

“I was meditating, and I heard… felt, a spike of panic. I pinpointed the source and came as soon as I could.”

“Thank you. If you hadn’t of gotten there, a black hole was definitely a possibility. If you don’t mind me asking, what are your powers? You said you were meditating, right?”

Raven nodded. “I meditate every day to control my powers. Explaining them is complicated to say the least. I have magic. Powerful magic.”

“You don’t need to channel it through spells?”

She shrugged. “Sort of. For menial things, I don’t need a spell. There is one I use when I need to use an extensive amount, but most of the time I don’t use it.”

Matt nodded, and Raven asked, “What are yours?”

“I don’t think I have magic,” Matt replied. “At least, I think I don’t. My powers are very strong, though. But you know that. I have telekinesis, telepathy, empathy-“

“I sure hope you do,” Raven interjected. Matt blinked, confused for a second, before smiling and shaking his head. 

“Wow.”

Raven laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners merrily. Matt cleared his throat, shooting her a teasing glare. “That’s about it, I think,” he concluded. “Do you mind if I introduce you to my boyfriend? He said he wanted to thank you for helping me.” 

She nodded. “Sure. sounds fine to me.”

Matt stood up and went to the door where Nate was waiting outside patiently. Matt waved Nate in, the two of them smiling at each other, the two fools hopelessly in love with each other. Somehow, Matt reflected, this whole thing had brought them even closer together. And for that, he was thankful.


	9. Not Another Actual Chapter *Again,* REALLY SORRY BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO KNOW THIS

Okay, so I edited the tags because I forgot to add this before. Um, Bruce Wayne/Batman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman have been a ship of mine before I even knew what shipping was. So, in the Justice League cartoon and it's sequel Justice League Unlimited (MY FREAKING CHILDHOOD) they basically develop a romantic relationship that "Can Never Be" because Batman doesn't want her to get hurt because of him and it was very frustrating, even when I was a fetus. BUT THEN THE MOVIES DECIDED TO DO THE SAME THING AND YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO KNOW THIS!!!!!!!!

SO, growing up, my mom and her sibling all worked at Six Flags: Magic Mountain because they grew up in LA and my uncle became really good friends with the people who walked around dressed as the Justice League characters. (idk if they do that anymore, but whatever.) So, I actually got to have dinner with the guy who played Aqua-Man (really cool, you gotta respect a man who wears tights) and 10 year-old me just loved how cool that was and how cool it was that he knows Wonder Woman, and he actually emailed my mom a picture of Wonder Woman holding a sign saying 'Hi Allison,' and that was just the coolest thing in the world. ANYWAYS, I told him how I thought that WW and Superman should get together and he smirked and was like, "Word on the street is is that it's Batman and Wonder Woman" and that just blew my mind and yeah. 

BUT THERE'S MORE

Cut to a couple of years later and my uncle got licensed to marry so he could marry the two paid cos-players. SO, I don't care what anyone says, it's TOTALLY CANON. 

Okay, little rant done, hope you enjoyed this little anecdote as much as I do lmao


End file.
